The Story Of Us
by faith D
Summary: Alternative story of B and L, This is set way...way back, I'll give too much if I tell you now, Helen and every other member of the firm will come out when it's their turn [ you'll know what i mean if you read the story] Okay, Thanks...and enjoy...
1. Default Chapter

Tittle : The Story of Us Part 1  
  
Author : Faith  
  
Author's note: I love doing alternative story of Bobby and Lindsay, so this is another one of those, hope you won't get bored, and hope you like it ;D  
  
Disclaimer : Like everyone says DEK has them...;[  
  
Dedication :   
  
for Lynds...thank you soooooo much for everything...this one's for you....  
  
For Jewel, I'm writing....I hope you are too...;D  
  
For everyone on this nice community, love you all ;D  
  
For all writers out there...KEEP WRITING GUYS!!!!!!   
  
Summary :  
  
Oh pleaaaase, do I have to???? K, let see...  
  
This is set way...way back, I'll give too much if I tell you now, Helen and every other member of the firm will come out when it's their turn [ you'll know what i mean if you read the story] Okay, Thanks...and enjoy....  
  
*******  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
" Sorry I'm late...traffic..." Bobby kisses Lindsay hello before taking a seat in front of her.  
  
" It's fine...I already ordered...our favourite..." She smiles looking at him. They have been dating for almost 2 months now, after their frequent meeting on a park they now call, their park. Since the first time they met, there has been this bond, feels like they have known each other so well. How they share their days, and then their stories, so easily since the very first time. And how they enjoyed each other's company immensely, feeling like the world's stop when they are together.   
  
" You wait long?"   
  
" Not really..." Linday answers, but continues." You have to pay though...." She smiles secretively.  
  
" No.....do I have to???" Bobby plays along with her game.  
  
" Yup...dinner tonight...you in charge...no arguments...no being late...again!" Lindsay smiles even more looking at Bobby's fake miserable face over the punishment.  
  
" At least you don't make me cook..." Bobby looks at her pleadingly. " No...you don't..."  
  
" Yes I do...." Lindsay laughs when Bobby stick his foot to her calves, and admonishes him with her glare, which ofcourse do not phase him.   
  
They have to stop though when the-not-so-pleased-with-their-attitude-waitress serve their lunch.  
  
They smiles at each other knowingly before craving to their hunger, dig into the-seems-to-be-delicious-food.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
They walk leisurely on the quiet park after, hand in hand, taking in the beauty, enjoying their time together.  
  
" Sometimes i want to be just like those trees." Lindsay breaks the comfortable silence, looking at the beautiful surrounding.  
  
" Why?"   
  
" You know, they lost their leaves during autumn, but when the spring arrives, they live again, the leaves grow again, the flowers blossom, so beautiful. They can survive bad times, and it's a certain, it's a cycle they master perfectly." She has a dreamy look upon her face, and Bobby let go of her hand and instead holds her tight.  
  
" I think we just like them." He says after a moment of silence.  
  
" How so?" Lindsay looks up to see him looking faraway.  
  
" We each has our bad time, sometimes we don't even know that we would survive, but there are things that keep us going...things that make us survive..." A pause " When I lost my mother...It was very hard...I never thought that I'd be able to really live again..." Bobby paused for awhile" I didn't...for a very long time." Bobby stops, and looks at her fondly, releasing his hold, giving the space, now looking down at her.  
  
" Now?" Lindsay ask softly, not daring to believe she actually asked that question, not quite sure she's ready with the answer. Bobby gently caresses her face, and answers her with the only thought going through his mind.  
  
" With YOU in my life?" He answer in a whisper, and smiles a little at Lindsay's obvious nervousness.  
  
" It's beautiful now." Lindsay looks up to find his loving gaze, a smile on his lips. Bobby continue after a short pause.  
  
" you help me find those beauty, Linds...You help me really live again...You're my life..." He knows how true his words are, even in their short time together, she helps him fill that empty void in his heart eversince his mother pass away, she helps him to forgive himself for taking that life support off of his mother, and she's help him through a lot of things that he has to go through, the day to day struggle of being a young, still scratch from the bottom criminal defense attorney. And looking at her radiant smile, he finally has the courage to say one thing he'd been struggling to say lately, one thing he already realized.  
  
" I love you." It seems like forever to Bobby before Lindsay answers...  
  
" I love you too..."  
  
*******  
  
Few weeks after  
  
" Do you have to go this early???" Lindsay looks up at him getting ready for work from her comfortable place on the bed, it's still 8 o'clock in the morning.  
  
" Yes, I have to..." Bobby stops his actions and looks at Lindsay still laying on his bed, he's all dressed up for the important meeting he has today. He moves to the bed and kiss Lindsay soundly on the lips. " And don't you dare say otherwise..." He adds playfully.  
  
" I hate Monday..." Lindsay groans and gets up, helping him with his tie. She has spent the whole weekend on his apartment, and now is time to go back to their routine. " What time will you be back?" She's free today, and wants to spend her times with him.  
  
" Late...." Seeing the disapointment on Lindsay's face he continues. " I have an important meeting with a new client, she's one of the blue chips client...and not a criminal." Bobby finish knowing how much Lindsay hates criminals.  
  
" I never ban you from defending criminals Bobby, I just want you to be careful and look after yourself...they are not everything..." She straighten his shirt.  
  
" I know. " Lindsay looks up only to get a well needed kiss. " YOU...ARE...everything." Bobby adds wholeheartedly. Lindsay is about to give a playful answer, but stop short seeing the sincerity in his eyes, and voice the only thing going through her mind...  
  
" Thank you...." rewarding him with a kiss, he's so deserve.  
  
******  
  
" Okay...so tell me...what happened?" Bec stands in front of Bobby's desks, both hands on her chest, sick of the not knowing. She has notice the happy mood going on with Bobby the past few weeks, all the spontaneus smile, the dreamy looks, and she just want to know, NOW.  
  
" What? What are you talking about?"  
  
" Bobby...please....we don't have to do twenty questions here...just come right out about it....or you want me to drill it out of you..."  
  
" What I...." Bobby can't lie to the woman that he has considered his bestfriend, truth to be told, he has been dying to tell her everything, ask for some suggestion maybe, on what to do, everybody knows he is completely clueless as to how to treat the woman he loves, since he never have the experience.  
  
" I met someone...." He says just above a whispher.  
  
" Come again?" Bec takes a seat on the couch, looking at him, still having both her hands on her chest.  
  
" I said...I met someone." He says again, louder this time, walking from his desk, to sit on the chair near the couch. Here comes the explanation, and he is not afraid, he wants to shout it to the world, he has met someone.  
  
" Really? Someone I know? "   
  
" I don't think so...."   
  
" Okay...tell me about her..." Bec order again. " Come on Bobby we don't have forever, your appointment is in an hour." Bec gives him her imploring eyes.  
  
" Her name is Lindsay....we meet few months ago... and she...She is just so....she's incredible, Bec, so amazing...she's just the greatest woman I know...I..." Bobby shakes his head, smiling, consumed by his feeling for her. " She makes me feels all the things I have never felt before and more....she makes me feel so alife....and she's just...so..." Bobby trails off not finding the right words to express the way he feels.  
  
" You're in love...." Bec knowing him the way she does, stating the obvious truth.   
  
" Yeah...i am...." Bec is taken aback, expecting some denial not really ready with the truthful answer.  
  
" Have you told her???" She asks after a short silence.  
  
" Yes....i have....you never think that I'd be able to do that, huh?" Bobby teases a little finding the course of the conversation a little to serious.  
  
" Yup, never thought you could..." Bec answers equally playfull, but she's serious with her next words " she must have been a very extraordinary woman to get you like that..." She knows Bobby well enough, he never let himself to feel love, to fall in love, and now....  
  
" Yeah..she is..." Bobby smiles. " She is just so...." He struggle to find the right word.  
  
" I know...." Bec saves him from having to try to find the yet unfound word. " Now, go get ready for your meeting." She pats his knee.  
  
" Who made you boss, here??? huh???..." Bobby teases and gets up and goes back to his chair, while Bec starting to get out of the office, but before she close the door though, she turns around. " Bobby...."  
  
" Yeah?" Bobby looks up from his work.  
  
" Congratulation...I'm happy for you...." And she means it, Bobby has every right to feel happy and in love, despite what people think of him, he is a good man, a great man in fact. And if this woman can make him this happy, she knows she'll like her too. She just wish that he won't get hurt, he got too much heartache to last him a lifetime.   
  
" Thank you..." A pause. " I'll introduce you to her soon...." Bobby answers and smiles. " You'll love her." he adds. He has been wanting to do that since the very first time he realized how infatuated he is by Lindsay, Bec has been his bestfriend, his sounding board.  
  
" I bet....now work!" Bec points to the pile of files on his desk, and gets out.  
  
*******  
  
Lindsay walks in the apartment she, now, is so accustomed with, and makes her way to the kitchen, efficiently preparing the food for their dinner, humming a tone from her favourite song.  
  
" Hei..." Bobby's voice surprised her. He leans in the doorway, both hands over his chest, looking lost.  
  
" God, you scared me Bobby...I didn't know you already home." Lindsay walks up to him and kiss him hello. Noticing his detached stage.  
  
" What's wrong? " She asks stroking his cheek lovingly. Bobby was silence for a while before answering her.  
  
" I met a woman today..." Bobby answers, but not really looking at her, his eyes looking faraway  
  
" Yeah? Tell me about it..." Judging from his defeated, troubled expression, Lindsay guesses its probably one of those client that makes him questioning all about his profession, those times that he feels insecure and unsure, asking again about humanity, and justice. It's a job that can cause a lot of heartache, a lot of soulsearching, that will expose him to so many injustice and cruelty of the world, and she wants to help him go through all of that. She knows how closed off Bobby can be, and so thankful that he finally able to open up to her, that he can share all things happening to him, even his past with her so easily, and how she can also do the same with him.  
  
" It's a woman asking me to help her on her divorce."  
  
" And?" By now, Lindsay is holding both of his hand, looking into his eyes, but he seems to refuse looking back at her.  
  
" Her name is Suzanne Dole..." They both went silent before Bobby finally looks at her, seeing Lindsay's frozen hearing the name.  
  
Bobby's look gives her all the answer that he knows everything already.  
  
" Who are you, Lindsay...and What do you want?"  
  
Bobby asks her emphasizing each words, tears welled in his eyes. He frees himself from Lindsay, needing some space.  
  
" Bobby...I..." Lindsay starts to explain but the look on Bobby's face stops her short. He looks so deeply hurt.  
  
" I don't...I don't know you at all...all this time and you were..." Bobby can't finish his words, realizing that all the beautiful times they have shared all this time has been based on lies, her lies, she's been lying to him all this time.  
  
" Bobby...please..."  
  
" What do you want Lindsay...What..." Bobby broke off again, feeling his heart shattered.  
  
" Bobby...." Lindsay tries to calm him, reaching for him. Trying to help him, she hates seeing him hurting.  
  
But his feling of being betrayed got the better of him, and he lost control.  
  
" No, you listen...All this time you were lying to me, all those...you...I can't believe...God...all this time..." He moves away, not even want to look into that face, those eyes, the person he cherises with all his heart, the one he's been wanting to spend the rest of his life with. He feels like a fool, she's kidding him, playing with him. He still feels how his heart stop short looking at her pictures on that big Victorian house today. Right up from her younger years until her most recent one, filling every corner of that house. Finally know what she's been hiding all this time, finally realize that she's been lying to him.   
  
Lindsay's mom has told him everything, in her 'proud mother' way, and how she's been so worried about his precious only daughter. Lindsay being their family little princes, everybody ready to gives her all that she wants, and how the family problem really get to her, making her turn from the sweet, caring, innocent, obedient Lindsay, into a troubled, ignorant, always breaking the rule Lindsay.   
  
She told him how Lindsay has spent most of her time on her friends' house, Bobby thinks bitterly on that....her friends....she spent all those time, with him....every weekend the past few months, and almost every chance they got. How can he be that stupid...Lindsay...looking at her now, he can see her actually being 16, he thought it was all those make up-less thing, how stupid...He has been blind, so gullible, but he won't be anymore, he won't let her play him like a fool...  
  
She has played with him, lying to him, telling him all those stories of her being a staff in one of company in town, which now he knows, belong to her mother. Telling him of her being 21, drop out of college, because of money problems...how he now, laugh at that idea, knowing how wealthy her family is, of her parents splitting up...okay so that one is true...but he doesn't know...which are the truths and which are her lies...  
  
He can understand now, why each time he even mention the idea of her meeting some of his friends or relatives, or him wanting to meet hers scares the hell out of her. They will see what he has been so blind of. He remembers the time when he wanted her to go along with him meeting his dad, she said it was too soon, and he believed her. He didn't want to press further, afraid in doing so, he would push her away, now, he knows better...and how that hurts...that she has been lying to him...betraying their trust....trust...he thinks bitterly on that one...they never had that....  
  
Lindsay knew someday this time would come, he will find out the truth, 'the truth will come out in the end' and how she knows it could really be 'the end', she just doesn't really prepare for this, hell she won't be prepared for this, she knew lying to him from the start will backfired at her,he would be hurt, she would be hurt.   
  
But not lying to him was not and will never be her choice, cos that will just kill even the slightest chance of them together, her age alone will deter him, that one she's sure off, Bobby will just think of her as a kid, a 16 years old girl, not mature enough to face the world, to be in love, to feel love, and to share it with him, to accompany him through this life, but all that she's been through, she knows more than her age, all her experience makes her maturer, giving her the privilege and ability to see life as if she were older, she knows what she's feeling.   
  
And if Bobby can face the age problem, there would be her social status, along with it all of her families and their relatives and friends, the fact that her family is just one of the richest, most respected family in Boston, the world that Bobby never like, never want to be a part of, all his stories show that, she knows if Bobby had known about her from the beginning, there would be no 'them'. But looking at his dejected postures now, with the pain clearly showing on his face, his demeanor, she knows how much she has hurt him.   
  
Bobby respects honesty, and truth, and she's been lying to him all this time. But she never lies to him about her love, and she's gonna make him see, she's gonna convince him, and hopefully he will believe her, cos that's the only thing she knows will make all this heartache and pain go away, and will get them through all the barriers she knows are on their way. If they're gonna make it, she just have to let him see. The truth....She walks up to him, taking his hand, that just hang lifelesly beside him.   
  
" I love you...." She says that slowly...above a whisper. " I love you, Bobby..." She says it stronger this time.  
  
Bobby shakes his head, though he can hear sincerity, and plea there in those three words that always sent him flying when those are said by the woman now saying it, with her hands holding his tight. He can't look at her knowing when and if he does he will just give in into those eyes pleading for him to believe her. He knows Lindsay believes that she loves him, but he knows better. It's not love, it's her need of security, of feeling not alone.   
  
He knows how loosing a family can be, he has had his share when his mom passed away. She was the one holding the family together, and when she was gone, the family just starting to fall apart. He was so alone, so lost, and how he hate the world that time. How he never felt at home and so at ease with someone, until he met Lindsay.How his heart breaks at that thought...The thought that she doesn't love him when he feels so strongly for her, when he knows she's his world, when he wants to gives her his all.  
  
" I love you...." He hears her say that again in her shaky whispher, and knows she's been crying. How he hates it when she cries.   
  
" You don't know that..." Bobby shakes his head again, stopping Lindsay from denying his claim. " You're so young...You're..." He broke off.  
  
Bobby tries to let her see what he finally see. This is not love for her, she can't be...in love...she's still to young to understand love, life, and she still has her whole future in front of her. A future he knows will be ruin if he's in there. Her mother has told him about that Harvard dream, how Lindsay always wants to go there, of her dreams for the society, her noble goal to give her best to everyone.  
  
But There is this part of him, that wants him to believe that her love is true, that her love is real, but that same part, as much as it wants her to stay with him despite all her lies, can't let her, cos that will just end her dream. He would never able to give her the world she's always dream of, he's still scratching in the bottom, just starting his life, his dream, a life and dreams, that until few hours ago he wants to share with her.   
  
But having her in his life as beautiful that is, can not happen cos that would just kill all her dreams for her future. That Harvard dreams....a young lawyer barely keeping his own office from eviction, will not able to provide her a Harvard education along with all the life her parents and families have to offer, a life she so deserve, a life she's been having all along.  
  
And there's this other parts sick of all her lies, wanting to get out fast. A part that's always shown to the world. The part that's always afraid of love, that just been cast aside in the time with Lindsay. He let those part of him fade away, but now, knowing everything, his defenses come to a whole new level. His fear of being left by people he loves, how that's always true.   
  
He doesn't want her to leave him, but deep in his heart he knows she would...so why prolong it....she has to leave...he has to push her away...she can't be with him more cos then he wouldn't know how to let her go...he doesn't even know how he can let her go now...let alone...  
  
" You're so young...." Bobby repeats again.  
  
Lindsay is sick of being regarded too young, she knows her feeling, and she hates the fact that not even Bobby believes in her, he doubts her, doubts that she even knows her own feeling.   
  
" So?" She asks snidely, leting go of his hand, moving away from him, her defense up.  
  
" So? Lindsay...I can't believe this." Bobby shakes his head, anger takes hold.   
  
" What? You regret being with me? I may be young, but I know what I'm feeling, I'm sure of it, and I'm not afraid to admit it to you, I love you, and I want to be with you!" Lindsay tries to reach him again, looking at his harden compsure, knowing they won't resolve this with anger, but she just wants him to believe her, DAMN IT!  
  
" You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Linds...You're so young...You..."  
  
" What? Inexperienced? That's not what you said lastnight."   
  
Lindsay responds bitterly, she hates the situation that they are in now, they have been so happy, and she can not believe what has happened, the last couple of weeks have been filled with happiness and laughter, and now...She knows how she has hurt him, but she wishes he will believe her...but this Bobby is the Bobby she first met, the cold distance Bobby she always afraid of...  
  
" You're not even taking it seriously."   
  
" I am, taking it seriously...I know my feelings Bobby...now, do you?"  
  
" Do I what?"  
  
" Know what you're feeling?" Bobby caught off guard with that one.  
  
" I don't know...It's not right....You realised i could get charged, or disbarred...you're..."  
  
" So is that what you're afraid of? That you'll loose your member card "  
  
" I'm not afraid...I love you...but it's not right...And I don't think that you really know what you're feeling right now, maybe it's just..." A pause.  
  
" It's love for me Linds, It's real...but i don't think it is for you...you're too young to..."  
  
" Oh please..." Lindsay cuts him off, sick of having him telling her of how young she is, sick of having him doubts about her, sick of having him not believeing in her, but Bobby's anger gets the better of him.  
  
" What oh please....you lied to me...all those stories you shared...i don't even know which one is true...and ME what is me for you?....You know what i think? I think all of that are lies...you don't love me...you never did...all you care about is how to forget about your problems...how to runaway from it...or...or maybe how you can take revenge to your family...and why not...they know about this? they'll get ballistic...which is EXACTLY what you want..." Bobby stops taking a breath.  
  
" I'm just your...OH HELL...I don't even know what I am to you..." He trailed off, stopping his rant, noticing the forlorn look of Lindsay now, standing just few feet in front of him.  
  
" Is that really what you think of me?..." Lindsay not really registering all his word, voicing the question gnawing in her mind all this time. slowly. There is a full two minutes of silence before Bobby answers her.  
  
" Truth?..." He looks at her, bracing himself to give her his truth.  
  
" Yes..." He answer in his shaky whisper.  
  
They stare at each other not uttering a word. Full of silence.  
  
" Then I guess...there's nothing to talk about here..." She says to him bravely meeting his eyes, and breaks away before he can see how much he has hurt her.  
  
Lindsay left the apartment without once looking back. She wipes the tears streaming down her face, not wanting to appear weak, while Bobby sit dejetectly on his sofa, looking like and feeling like he's lost his world.  
  
end of part 1  
  
What do you think????? Should I or shouldn't I continue this????? 


	2. And So the story goes

Tittle : The story of Us  
  
Author : Faith  
  
Author's note: Wow...it comes out a lot quicker than i thought, but then again, i had a lot of time this week [ i had my holiday from campus...YAY...] so...i finished this part....HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Like everyone says DEK has them...;[  
  
Dedication :   
  
BIG THANK YOUS for EVERYONE with your wonderful, lovely feedback, and ALL your suggestions on the STORY AND THE TITTLE...i gotta FLIP IT, and looks like we've got a winner there...;D   
  
FOR those who haven't got their tittle in my story...don't worry guys..I'm pretty sure that the next time I write a story again...I'd be asking help from you guys for tittle [ I DID tell you how bad I am at 'tittle department, right???]hehe...and I sound like a salesman or something there..;D  
  
Okay..I won't say more..THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL FEEDBACK AND SUGGESTIONS, KEEP them coming, guys!!!!!  
  
Summary : see part one, under the tittle 'UNTITTLED' hehe....okay..okay...it's Bobby and Lindsay, they met, fell in love, but Lindsay's sixteen and she's been lying to Bobby, and he found out, they fought, so...that's the end of part one...  
  
Part 2  
  
" Young Lady...where have you been??" Nicholas Dole admonishes his daughter coming through the front door.  
  
" That's none of your business." Lindsay responds harshly, already sick of fighting and arguments. She's so exhausted having had the painful revelation at Bobby's, she's not ready to have another of Father-daughter talk, or lately...Father-daughter arguments now, so she went straight to the stairs of the big Victorian house, taking two stairs at a time, wanting only to get to her room, FAST.  
  
" Lindsay Suzanne Dole..." Nick calls her harsher this time, making Lindsay stops. She knows that tone, and her father only use her full name when he's mad. She used to be so afraid, but not anymore. She used to look up into her father, always wanting to do her best in his eyes, wanting him to be proud of her, as much as she is proud of him. And they used to be very close.   
  
Lindsay only has a sibling, a brother five years old older that already moved away from the house for college. And since the very first day she was born, has been the jewel of the family. Everybody's favourite. Especially to her father. They have mutual respect, and love. A very close relationship. But having him leave the family, change all of that.   
  
She has lost all her respect towards him. They were very close before all the things that tearing the family apart happened, but not anymore.   
  
Lindsay turns around, ready to face whatever it is he has in store for her. Fine...have all the world against her now, let them all say what they wanna say, do what they wanna do...let them all admonishes her...tell her their disappointment their disapproval...she doesn't care. Not anymore.  
  
" What...DADDY..." Lindsay voice the endearment she used to his father in a tone that leave him even angrier.  
  
He has come to this house, to meet his daughter, to explain all the things that has happened, to help her through what he knows is a very painful and hard time for her, but what he got was his soon to be ex wife complaining about her attitude the past few months. How Lindsay spent most of her time outside, her slowly decreasing grade, her ignorant of school, her always saying and doing opposite of what her mother told her.   
  
They have a problem in their marriage, yes, they finally take the decission to divorce. There were no arguments, at least not in front of the children, and they tried to shield their children, especially Lindsay away from it. Both of them loves their children dearly, and wants their happiness only. Taking the decission to divorce took a lot of soulsearching, and thinking, before finally they decided it was for the best.   
  
They know at some level both their children will be affected by it, but are very determined that they're gonna help them through everything. Lindsay's brother, John, was easier to deal with, can understand the reason behind the divorce and can take it well. But Lindsay, is a whole different matter. She took it so hard, running away from the problem, spending most of her time outside, coming home only when it's so desperately needed.   
  
No real communicaton with both parents or even John, her brother, unless countless arguments that they had. She has turned into someone they barely recognize. But few weeks back, she has changed, almost to her usual self, only she still spend most of her time outside, even more time. Suzanne told her she's been out for almost three days now, not even a phonecall made, making everyone worried. Her mother already call the police, and call him to come over quick, though she didn't explain first for what. So he came right after his important meeting in Chicago, and came down to meet her.  
  
" Where have you been?" Nick asks again slower, softer, but Lindsay doesn't answer him, only moves closer, sitting on the couch in front of him, her hands fold on her chest. He notice her pale face, her red eyes, he knew she has been crying. That's always gets to him, the protective father click on and all he ever wants is to take that miserable look away from her daughter.  
  
" Princess....what's wrong?" He asks so gently.  
  
Lindsay's not ready for the love and affection she hears in that voice. She expected harsh treatment and more punishment. She looks up to his father's eyes, and that's her last straw. She has been wanting to cry her eyes out ever since she left Bobby's house. Feeling her world crumble, leaving herself so mellow. But she was so determine not to let herself cries...she hates it when she cries....  
  
But now, looking into that eyes, her father eyes, the eyes she always look for comfort from, she just can't help it.  
  
" Everything..." She says, and chokes out, finally let a sob comes out. " Princess...." Her father comes to her and holds her, while she let go of all her tears, crying over all the things she has been running away from and all the things that has happened to her.   
  
******  
  
" Morning...." Bec greets her boss and friend sweetly that morning.  
  
Bobby only nods his head weakly at her, going to his office, not even looking her way. Rebecca is so confuse by the change of mood Bobby has. Just yesterday he had been so happy and even share her the reason behind all his hapiness, that jubilant look. But now....is a complete opposite of that....almost like he has lost everything.   
  
Rebecca decides that if she wants to get the truth, she just have to ask him, beside it's not like she's prying or anything, Bobby would tell her eventually, so why don't make him say it, sooner. Most of all, she wants to help him, the overprotective side of her longs to be able to help her friend who's obviosly in need.  
  
She knocks the door of Bobby's office before getting inside not even bother to have him saying 'come in'. She notice him holding a paper in front of him, sitting on his chair, not really registering that she came in. She clears her throat making Bobby jump slightly, and the paper he's holding to fall.  
  
" God...Bec...." He picks up the paper, and sighs.  
  
" You seems like you have a lot on your Mind. " Bec reads him well.  
  
Bobby just looks at her, still thinking whether he's gonna tell her or not about all that has happened. He really needs someone to talk to, and Bec is the only person he's able to do that, unless ofcourse Lindsay...but that's over now. He shudder a bit remembering their fight last night, how she left him, not even remember to get her coat, he makes a mental note to bring it back to her somehow, he just can't have anything that will remind him of her, that would be too painful.  
  
" Bobby..." Bec's voice gets him back from his train of thought. Bec notices that Bobby is not in the room, his mind so far away.  
  
" Bobby, what happen?" Bec takes a step closer, standing in front of his desks. She repeats the question when it seems that Bobby doesn't even want to respond.  
  
  
  
" She's gone..." Bobby tells her shortly, not even realizing he has said the words, surprise himself by the feeling and emotions behind those words, making Bec even more confuse. " Who's gone?" There were a very long pause before finally Bobby answers her.  
  
" Lindsay...." Bobby looks up, and Bec can see the dark circle around his eyes, the red eyes, his pale sorrowful face and dejected postures.  
  
" What happen?" Bec moves closer, knowing that it would take a super human efforts to get Bobby to talk.  
  
" Nothing...she just....gone..." Bobby says again, feeling his heart breaks again, for how many times, he doesn't even know. All memories leading to Lindsay just makes him in pain.  
  
" Bobby...." Bec tries to soothe him, but Bobby shakes his head.  
  
" Please...don't....I'm okay....It's just...I'll be okay..." He has tried to convince him about that also the whole night. But then he needs to have a drink, and notice all the groceries that she had bought, her preparation for their dinner, and he had to force himself to again, try to forget her. But how??? when each corner of that apartment, of that place, just reminding him of her. Even in this office, where she never have been before, he still see her everywhere.  
  
" Bobby...." Bec tries again, but Bobby puts his hand up stopping her, determine to avoid that issue, at least for now, all his emotions are still too raw.  
  
" There's alot of works to do...let's just not talk about that..." He starts to open another file in front of him. Bec looks at him for awhile before walking outside, stopping on the door only because he calls her back.   
  
" Bec...please make another arrangement with Mrs. Dole..." A pause as Bobby, again, brought back to his memories. " I have too meet her again..." He looks down again refusing to look at the compassionate gaze of his friend.   
  
******  
  
Lindsay moves down the stair of her house only to be greeted by both her parents coming in from outside.  
  
" Morning..Princess...how's your sleep last night?"   
  
" Fine, Dad." Lindsay comes down to his father, giving him and her mother a good morning kiss. Last night has resolved their problem. True...she hasn't told them about Bobby, and she doesn't have the plan to...at least not in the near future, but they have resolved everything else. Being a family again, though it would be different this time. She finally understand the reason behind the divorce, and finally able to take it well. Forgiving both her parents, and vice versa.   
  
" Your brother's coming today..." Her mom informs her.  
  
" Really???" Lindsay smiles her first real smile that day over the idea.  
  
" He called yesterday, right after you slept...he had some free times...so he'll come...hmmmm..." Suzanne looks at her watch..." in an hour...so if you wanna go with us and pick him up from the airport, you better get ready."  
  
Lindsay doesn't need to be told twice, runs up the stairs to change.  
  
" Lindsay..." her mother calls to her, Lindsay turns around only to have her mom say... " We'll wait in the dining room for breakfast..."  
  
" OKAY, i'm coming!!!!" She answers enthusiastically, and running upstairs, so happy to see his brother again after a long time. He had been so busy with college, that he didn't have time to visit her here, only phonecalls once in a while still connect them.  
  
Suzanne smiles after her, looking at the daughter she once knew, the daughter she has missed. There's still a twinge of sadness though in Lindsay's eyes she still recognize, behind all those mask of happiness. She just wish John can take that away. He always seems to have a way with her. They have this bond, so strong, make them know if the other through something. She hadn't told John about his sister's attitude, afraid it will distract him from his lectures, but she guessed he had felt it, and now, come to her aid. She just wish all will turn out OKAY.  
  
******  
  
" I want to meet this Bobby Donnell..." John breaks the silence. They are sitting on their favourite place, by the pond, under the big oak tree, behind their house, each engross in their own mind. Lindsay has told him everything, crying while she did, hearing his comforting words of 'all will be okay', before calming down, and both fell to silence.   
  
" And do what?"  
  
" kick his ass..."  
  
" John...." Lindsay smiles, loving the feling his brother always brought for her, so comfortable, so at ease, so ...great.  
  
" What? Princess...he's a jerk..."  
  
" No he's not...haven't you listen to a word I said? He's a great man...the best man I've ever met..." Lindsay shakes her head sadly. " it's me, John...I'm the one to blame here, I lied to him, I....It's me..." Lindsay trails off.  
  
And they are silence again. A long silence, each just engorssed in their own mind, seemingly looking at the beautiful scenery in front of them, but their mind is so far away.  
  
John is so surpised of what Lindsay has told him, everything is so absolutely shocking. His first instinct was to go meet this Bobby Donnell, gives him something he deserve, his wrath, he had thought what kind of a bastard treat her like that. But giving some more times to think things through, to understand their conditions, he understand why Bobby is doing what he is doing, why he did what he did. He can't imagine if he were in his shoe, loving a woman so deeply, only to find out she has been lying all along. How betrayed he must have felt, how that would have hurt.  
  
He can understand his actions, both ways seems so bad. He can just imagine all the problems they would face should they go on with their relationship. From all Lindsay's stories, he knows, Bobby is a good man, a man so tied up in social rules, his church, a bit of a religious man, that just can not tolerate some violation towards the moral rules. True, he is a criminal defense attorney, his moral judgment is questioned by most people, defending criminals. Releasing people who mostly are guilty. But his noble dreams for his job, his principles of life, makes him a man so complicated yet so great, making him understand his sister's obvious infatuation.  
  
John knows, when it comes to love and relationship, Lindsay is so serious, never consider one as just a game. Even on her young age, he believes that her sister knows what's she's feeling, understand as well, why she did all the things she has done. When she loves someone, she will give, her all, that's without a doubt. Though never, until now, he sees her like this, so in love. Of course, there were some crush, but not this serious. Her fear of commitment especially lately when the one example she holds for a perfect love and commitment, their parents, comes to an end. All of that has broken her already vulnerable believes in love.  
  
" You love him..." John says slowly, seriously.  
  
" Yes..." A long pause " I love him..." A tear sliding down her face as she makes her admission wholeheartedly.  
  
" From what I heard...he loves you too..." John looks at her, gauging her expression.  
  
" That's what he told me...at least until before..." Lindsay looks away from her brother's imploring eyes, wiping her tears, not wanting to cry again.  
  
John tilts her head so that she has no choice but to look at him, but still she refuse to meet his eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry, Princess..."   
  
" For what? It's not your..."  
  
" For not being there for you..."  
  
" That's..."  
  
" I'm sorry....I promised you before I went for college I would come whenever you need me, I would be there for you whenever..." He stops a while before continuing. " I didn't keep it..."  
  
Lindsay looks down, before looks up again into her brother's eyes.  
  
" You couldn't have known...I didn't tell anyone..."  
  
" I should have known...."  
  
" It's over now..." Lindsay broke off remembering Bobby's dejected postures, sitting there on his sofa, rubbing his face. " he won't forgive me...."  
  
" And not just Bobby...Princess...all the things with Mom and Dad, i didn't know you took it so hard, i should have..." Lindsay cuts him off, placing her finger to his lips.  
  
" John...please...no should have...I'm better now, that you're here, and i can share all of this with you..." Lindsay pause a while. " I'll be okay...I promise...it will just take time...but I'll be okay." How she hopes that's true.  
  
John looks into her eyes, no longer seeing that lost little girl he saw since yesterday when he met her, but seeing in her now, a determined woman.  
  
" Yeah...you will..."  
  
John puts his arm around her, giving her strength by his actions, promising silently that now, he would be there for her, each and every step, all the way.  
  
It was a while before John asks the question swirling on his mind.  
  
" Lindsay...if he...if he comes to you again...asks you to be with him....would you...?"  
  
Lindsay notices her brother worries there, he never call her by name, unless he's mad or serious about something, and how he hesitantly asks the question, he must have thought about that for a while.  
  
" I honestly don't know...That would be so great... so wonderful... but if Mom or Dad finds out... it would be a disaster...I don't now what length Dad would do to him..." They fell to silence again, before again, John breaks it.  
  
" Dad will do more than just kick his ass i believe..." John reponds playfully, making Lindsay smiles, despite all her pain.   
  
" Yeah..." She lets out a small laugh, thinking over what his father would have done, kicking Bobby's ass would be the least of it.  
  
" So how old is he again???" John asks, looking down at her, smiling as he does, making Lindsay aware that he's teasing her.  
  
" John..."  
  
" I mean...come on...26??? I know you always fond of older man, but the guy is even way older than me...does he have wrinkles and God Forbid white hair?" John teases her again, wanting that sorrow look upon her face to go away.  
  
" John..."  
  
" Oh I get it..It's probably that thing they say..."  
  
" What thing?" Lindsay asks totally curious. What's on his sleeves now.  
  
John just shakes his head, mouthing 'lawyers' chuckling as he does so, making Lindsay feels even more aggravated. Her playful swats can't stop him, only makes him laugh even louder, forcing her to start laughing too. She knows one true thing that will never change, John will always able to make her days better.  
  
******  
  
It was after the sunset that they finally decide to go back to the house, knowing their Mom would be more than a little angry if they are late for dinner. Their father has stayed with them, feeling like the whole family is just like before, only it's not the same. Their parents still want to follow through with the divorce plan.  
  
Lindsay and John are still laughing over one of John's story over his roommate's antiques when they reach their house, not really noticing their parents and a guests sitting on the living room.  
  
" John...Lindsay...come here for a while...I'd like you to meet someone..."   
  
John looks at Lindsay quizzically, taking her hand leading her to the living room, meeting their mother's call.  
  
Lindsay felt the world stops as she recognize the person sitting with both her parents. She feels her brother leading her, and that's the only reason she keeps moving. Everything is still so raw, so new, so fresh, she's afraid she can't hold it in. She keeps her eyes away from his, though feeling him watching her every move.  
  
Bobby has heard the familiar laughter, knowing he had it all coming. He had come here with the intention of recusing himself from the case, only to have Mrs and Mr Dole asking him to finalize the divorce immediately, nicely, no arguments, no fight. They seems to have figure everything out, deciding to end everything on a friendly term. He had no choice but saying yes. But hearing that voice, he wish he had said no, and had gone....but it's too late.  
  
" John...Lindsay...meet my...or should I say our lawyer now....Bobby Donnell..., Bobby... our son and daughter, John and Lindsay..."  
  
John extends his hand, studying the man thoroughly. Taking a good look at the man who has captured his sister's heart. From what he heard from Lindsay, he's a good man, and he is looking forward to know him more.   
  
" Nice to meet you Mr. Donnell..."  
  
" Bobby...please...and likewise..."   
  
Lindsay looks at him for the first time after their fight two days ago. She notices his five o'clock shadow, the dark cicle around his eyes, and his sligthly shaky voice. Thinking how he looks so much older than before. She can't really make a gesture towards him, waiting for him to start. But they just stare at each other, before John, noticing their detached stage, makes the introduction, saving them from the staring of soon to be curious parents.  
  
" This is my sister Lindsay..."  
  
" Hi..." Lindsay finally able to speak, extending her hands, which he takes it briefly, sending back all the memories and emotions she tries to hold back.  
  
Bobby too overwhelmed to speak, nods his head in a polite hello.  
  
Seeing her again, hearing her laughter, he felt different kinds of emotions in him. He had been relieved first, knowing she's happy, and okay, hurt a little that she's not as miserable as he is. But looking into her eyes now, noticing a hint of sadness and her sudden change of mood when she sees him while walking back to this room, he knows she's as hurt as he is, knowing she's also in pain, and he wants that to go away for her.   
  
" Bobby...now that you've met the family you have to stay for dinner."  
  
" I'd love to Mrs. Dole but..."  
  
" No buts, it's late...i don't think you have an appointment...just stay here a while..."  
  
" I.."  
  
" I'll take that as a yes." Suzanne smiles at him, and continues. " Now, I'll get the dinner ready, and you can have John or Lindsay here to take you around, it's quite a view here, at this time of day, trust me." Suzanne smiles and excuses herself, followed soon by Mr Dole, and Lindsay, leaving the two young men alone on the living room.  
  
" Sorry about my mom, she's just always like that..."  
  
" It's okay..."  
  
" You don't have any important things to do tonight? Cos if you do i could just..."  
  
" No...nothing that couldn't wait."  
  
" In that case lets take a walk outside...we usually start dinner at 8, and it's still about an hour before..and i don't know how long my mom will take on make up today so..." John jokes, getting a small smile in respond.  
  
They walk through the path towards the end of the garden. They can see the city of Boston from there, very beautiful in the night, with the lights coming from each corner of the city. They are silence as Bobby too caught up in his own thoughts, while John studies him even more.  
  
" Lindsay told me..." John breaks the silence. Bobby looks towards him preparing too see contempt and contriton there only to see concern clearly shown on the younger man's face. Seeing in him a worry protective big brother. He tries to says something but the words fail him, and he can't even think of what's to say.   
  
What to say to a brother of the woman you madly in love with, who you just found out lying to you all the time, add to the fact she's sixteen...all the emotions are still too raw...Thankfully though John beats him, breaking the silence, still looking deep in to his eyes, saying the things he wants to say with conviction.  
  
" I will support Lindsay whatever her decisions are, whichever way she choose, I'll be there for her all the way...no matter what..." He pause a while, still looking in to Bobby's eyes. " I believe in her...i believe in her judgement..."  
  
John looks at the guy standing in front of him, seeing the playing of emotions there, not all he could decribe. He means the words he says. Whatever it is that Lindsay will do, he will be right behind her, supporting her, be her shoulder when she wants to cry, be her rocks when she's about to crumble.  
  
He believes in her, implicity. Knowing her like he does, he knows full well that Lindsay has the ability to determine which is right for her and which isn't. He's worried about her...that's without a doubt. But he does believe that Lindsay is mature enough, strong enough, and most importantly, knows what she's doing. There were so many things happened to her, that has made her the woman she is now, seeing life way maturer than her age.   
  
Bobby hears sincerity in John's words, looking at him, he knows he meant every word of it. Knowing too, that he had given him a blesing. But there are stil a lot of things to consider..things to think over...  
  
The last two days, after their fight, Bobby has been doing a lot of soulsearching. Trying to understand and figure out everything. His feeling...it's out of the question, he knows he loves Lindsay, that she's his everything, even more so, knowing the things that she has done. Yes, she had lied to him, but knowing she did that only for them to have a change to be together. She's not fully to blame.   
  
He still has his doubt too though, afraid that in letting this 16 years old girl, that has become such an important part of his life, to continue to have relationship with him, afraid that her feelings are not real, afraid that someday, she would end up regretting it, finding herself in a place she had put herself in. He can't even imagine the pain he would feel should that happened, if she finally realise, he's not 'the one'. Even more so, if she find that other person, her real soulmate and love.  
  
Despite his pain and feeling of being betrayal now, he understand why Lindsay did what she did. A feeling of loneliness, of wanting to feel loved and wanted, and what she believes as love, has driven her to it.  
  
Bobby looks at John again, looking into that pair of blues that match his sister, bringing back all the memories of them together. How he loves her.  
  
But as much as he loves Lindsay, as much as he wants to believe in her love for him too, he too knows there would be alot of things a lot of barriers on their way if they decided to be together. And as much as he's sure he'd be able to face everything with her by his side, he still think it's the best for her not to. That she's better off without him. Being with her family today, getting to know them more, he realize how loved she is by them. He knows they'll take care of her well, they'll make sure she'll be okay. He'll let her go, for what he thinks is the best for her, she'll get all that she deserve.  
  
" Just..." A long pause. " just take care of her..." Bobby finally says after a long silence enveloping them.  
  
John looks at him, and smiles. Knowing her sister had made the right judgement, he is a great guy. He just doesn't know if Bobby has made the best choice here, if it's the right thing to do. He had made his offer, and he has let him know where he stands should they follow their heart.   
  
" I will...I promise..." John extends his hand, he is taken aback with the strength of emotions he feels from Bobby's hand, and through his eyes. The pain, all too raw and fresh, the same expression he saw on his sister's face when she told him everything today. But what he sees most is love. He sees it so clearly there in that two pools of blue.   
  
" I'll take care of her..." He feels the need to make Bobby sure that he will follow through with his promise. And how he promise to himself he would.  
  
" Now, I think we should get back...before my Mom starts worrying..."  
  
Bobby takes a look at his watch noticing the time, he didn't realize that he had been out that long. He soon follows John walking back towards the house, no words spoken.  
  
*******  
  
Few weeks after  
  
" She's sixteen, Bec....sixteen....And never ...never...have i thought of that..." A pause as he shakes his head. " I just believed her....i bought it all, hook, line and sinker...all her stories, everything that she did...I'm just so stupid..." Bobby rubs his face again, elbows on his knees.  
  
Bec listening to her friend's stories, Her initial reactions was to kick Bobby's ass, swat him to bruises, either that or to get him eyeglasses, thinking how stupid he could be not knowing the differences between a woman and a teenage girl, a kid. But listening to his story more, understanding now, how everything goes, she knows he's not to blame here, he's a victim.  
  
But Lindsay is not the villain here as well, fate has played with them, making them fall in love, only to have it shred apart. Lindsay's as hurt as Bobby that one she can tell. Hearing how Lindsay treated him, understanding how deep her love goes, ready to give up everything, to leave her world, to be with the man she loved.  
  
She knows Bobby needs some advise, some consoling. But she's as clueless as he is on this. Her moral side thinking that Bobby has made the right choice, knowing this love could get them all to troubles. But the romantic side of her, in her heart, she just wants Bobby to fight for his love, for his happiness, knowing this kind of love, only happen once in a life time, if their lucky enough. The battle never seems to end.  
  
" People do stupid things when they're in love, Bobby...." Bec finally able to say.  
  
" Tell me about it." Bobby responds sarcastically, now half laying on the chair, looking up to the ceiling.  
  
" I won't normally say this, Bobby...she is young...sixteen...is..." Bec takes a deep breath before starting again, she can not believe she's doing what she's doing, and she even doesn't know the why, but, she has to let him see, what she has seen all along.   
  
" But Bobby, if you do love her the way you do, you have to fight for her...if you don't believe that she loves you...that she knows what her feelings are...do something to make yourself believe in that...cos from what you've told me...she loves you, Bobby...it's not some puppy love like you think it is...she really does love you...." Bec continues when she gets no respond.   
  
" She makes you happy...whole...and complete...you won't get that kind of love so easy...what you both had...you're so lucky..."   
  
" What we had based on lies..." Bobby answers bitterly.  
  
" Bobby, if she had told you the truth...there wouldn't be you and her...and you know it....so what if she didn't tell you her real age, or her families.... she shared with you a whole lot more than that...she shared herself....her soul...her dreams...."  
  
" Bec...please..."   
  
Bobby pleads as all that Bec has said just brings back again all of his thoughts, the thoughts he's been pushing away, afraid that if they come again, he would be weak, and couldn't stay strong with his decision.  
  
" She helps you to find yourself, and i believe you have helped her to....She completes you...."  
  
" Bec....."  
  
" Bobby...you love her...she loves you...now get her back, fight for her, fight for you and her together...so what if she's sixteen...AGE are just NUMBERS..."  
  
There were silence as Bobby contemplating what Bec has said. He knows she's right. He'd been thinking about nothing other than that lately. If he had known the truth from the start, there would be no chance for them. And now, having had the chance to know her, to be with her, to know what true happiness is, he wants that back, he wants her back. Thinking back over all the things that they'd been through all the things that she had done for him, he knows she had feeling for him, he even starting to believe that she really does love him.   
  
All those times when she had listened to all his problems, those times when they share their everything. Every smile, every loving gaze she bestowed, each touch that gives warmth through his heart, left him yearn for more, he knows, and how he missed that...even now, weeks after. How he still long for her, even more so with each seconds goes by. How he still reach out for her side of the bed only to find it empty. The memories of her, of their short time together, accompanying everywhere he goes.   
  
Bec wishes Bobby will do what is right for him. It's probably not the right thing in the eyes of the world, but it will make him whole, happy, and complete, and that's all that matter. She wants him to act for his own happiness, consequences be damn, they'll find the way to face everything, to fight the world if needed, some how.   
  
She knows telling him to go after Lindsay is probably not the best idea, a sixteen years old girl, from a well respected family, she cant imagine what will happen if people know. Bobby already had his share of being people's topic of conversation especially in law community. His zealous, controversial strategies, and questionable tactics in defending his clients, his motto of 'anything to get the guy off' has given him more snide remarks and negative responds rather than respect. Add to that, them knowing he had been seeing a sixteen years old...it would be MUTINY.  
  
But seeing his grumpy, sad mood, the way he's loosing himself and his hopes altogether, how he immensed himself in work, compared to few weeks ago when he was so happy and carefree, and just so in love, she knows she has to do it. And whatever will happen she will help him through it.  
  
" There would be too many problems....her parents...if they know they can put me in jail... people....what will they think of us...and..."  
  
" It's up to you....my advise...follow your heart....love conquers everything...."  
  
" She won't be happy with me..."  
  
" Bobby..."  
  
" I can't give her everything she deserves...all the things she wants...." Bobby traills off.   
  
" You know? She wants to go to Harvard..." Bobby shakes his head. " she wants to help people ...she wants to do a lot of things that she won't be able to do if she had stayed with me..." Bec finally able to see the real reason behind all his demeanor. He is so different when he gets to personal stuff, not really the determine, nothing gets in my way Bobby, but more the cautious, hesitant Bobby, not letting himself to just go for happiness. He has given up on Lindsay, thinking that she would be better off without him.   
  
" What can i give her Bec...I can't even give her a decent living...let alone...."  
  
" So that's the real reason you wanted her to leave?" A long pause, before Bobby looks up at her and answers.  
  
" It's for the best..." A pause. " I know what I'm doing Bec, It's for the best..."  
  
" I think you need to define what is the best all over again, Bobby...or you would end up regretting it the rest of your life." And with that Bec leaves the office, leaving Bobby alone with his thougths.  
  
  
  
End of part two  
  
Okay...you know what to do, right??? No....no...not erase this email ASAP, it's one thing before that...hmmmm....FEEDBACK , pleaaaaase????? ;D 


	3. The story of us 3

Tittle : The Story Of Us   
  
Author : Faith  
  
Dedication : For everyone for the wonderful feedback, thank you soooooo much!!!!  
  
For Jewel, I know...I still owe you one...;D  
  
Disclaimer : Nope...not mine....sorry...!!! ;D  
  
Okay, I hope you will enjoy this...happy reading and please FEEDBACK????? I love them, TRUST ME!!! :D  
  
Part three  
  
" Miss Lindsay, someone's here for you."  
  
Lindsay looks up from the book she's reading, sitting with the stamps of pillow to support her. Lately, she's been spending most of her time alone, needing space from everyone, becoming someone, so different than she used to, not the witty, enjoying life immensely Lindsay, but to the sedate, serious Lindsay. Putting her times in her study and school, retracting from school activities she so used to join, unless it's important for her application letter to college. Her hockey team is one of them, one of the least activities she still join and enjoy.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" I'm sorry, Miss, she didn't tell me her name."  
  
" Okay...Thanks, Anne, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
" She's waiting in the living room. Excuse me, Miss"  
  
Lindsay nods and looks at her maid, leaving her room, but not before bending down a little in a polite manner. Wondering who visits her. She puts down her book, and walks down the hall. Not a lot of her friend like to visit her here, mostly because they are reluctant to face all the manner and politeness here, or they are just too shy or afraid, thinking that she's just a rich snob, who doesn't want to get involved with people.  
  
Lindsay doesn't have a lot of friend. It seems like being rich, smart, and beautiful all at once, is not a guarantee of having a lot of good friend. Most of her friend befriended her either because of her wealth, her brain or her looks, not a lot that look at her as just Lindsay. The Lindsay that has also a lot of quirks and weaknesses, and sometimes just wants to be herself too, and not just this perfect girl everyone thinks she is.   
  
That's one of the reasons why her relationship with Bobby was something she really appreciate and thankful for. On those short time they had shared together, he had showed her that she is precious enough to be loved, that she, can gain someone's love and affection. That not all people just think of her like a Barbie doll, in a fantasy world, not always treating her like glass, caving to all her needs and wants, that she's real..and she's human. Appreciate, respect, and most of all love her for who she really is, behind all those attributes and masks. Loving her for who she is inside. How she missed those time.  
  
Lindsay's tendency of being closed off, and her stubborness has caused some of the friendships that she has had in the past comes to end. Her fear of relationship, of love has caused her even more lost friends.   
  
Some guys that once become an important part of her life, sharing their days with her under the terms friendship, drifted apart when they somehow show signs of something more than platonic love. A young woman, too afraid to fall, too fragile to let herself be in love, closing off her heart, not wanting people to get in, waiting for the one man who will finally break through.   
  
She's so afraid to let people in to her life, having the experience of loosing them. The death of some people she holds so dearly in her hearts, makes her know how hard it is to loose someone you really care about. Making her understand as well Bobby's pain in loosing his mother. Watching, as life slowly fades away from your loved one...slowly...painfully...  
  
Also the heartache she once had of being betrayed by someone she so believe was her bestfriend, not long ago, having her saying all the things that even until now, still stings at her heart. Hearing her saying how she's so sick of being compared to her, and how she always lost. How each day she has to face the reality that everybody loves Lindsay more, how in every field, every thing they do, she aways be number two, How their friendship...the only friendship Lindsay cares for so deeply...drift apart...Having her stolen the one person, she thought was her love, and her bestfriend too, feeling like being stab in the back, though finally she realised he's not 'the one'...  
  
And the painful things with her parents, when out of the blue, they told her they want to get a divorce... When her father, someone she so respects, so loves, and so close to, left the house, making her feels like she was left, alone, frighteningly alone... Asking almost everyday, what she had done wrong, to cause him to go away, thinking it was partly her fault... She was so hurt, and again... betrayed... the only security she had at that momment, the only thing she's sure would last through everything.... had come to an end...   
  
Her already fragile belief in love, relationship, and commitment, her love of life and what it offers, was at all time low...  
  
But when she met Bobby, she knows she finally find that person, she found 'the one'. Being with him, proves to her, there's nothing to be afraid of. She can be herself, she's sure of herself, and more over, she's sure of Bobby and their feeling.  
  
So she let herself to feel real love with Bobby, basks in the happiness, enjoying everytime with him, realising it was just useless to fight those feelings when they were too strong, and she let herself to fall...Though knowing one day it could end, once Bobby knew that she's been lying to him, there would be troubles on their way, but she had hoped that their love was stronger than that, that they would last through anything, she never thought that she'd be wrong...  
  
Her doubts in love and relationship after her experience, were clouded by her feeling. She didn't do her usual tendency to run, everytime there's someone trying to approach, when someone's knocking the door of her heart, trying to be a part of her life...She let Bobby in, and she let him be apart of her life,...and how that backfired at her. How hurt and painful the separation. And the worst thing, she hurt Bobby too.   
  
She still remember his face that night when he knew the truth, so clearly....his whole dejected demeanor...the pain so clearly shown on his face...how she wish she never seen those things....hoping to only see his smile and the eyes that's shines with happiness...those time when they were together and happy, nothing to really think about, only then and there...their feelings of being together and the miracle of sharing their love....How she misses those times, always remembering them, having them accompanying her everyhere she goes...  
  
The woman stands up when Lindsay enters the room, and sits back when and only after being told to. Both of them studies each other while the maid asks what they want to drink.  
  
" I'll have tea please, what about you....Ms..."  
  
" Washington..Rebecca Washington....I'd love to have tea too."  
  
" Nice to meet you Ms Washington..." Lindsay shakes her hand, trying to remember where she had heard that sounds to be so familiar name. " I'm sorry...but have we met somewhere...or..." She tilts her head to the side, quizzically.  
  
" I'm Bobby's secretary." There were a long pause there. Lindsay is shocked, seeing her there, wondering the reason too. The maid comes with their drinks, breaking the silence, offering to drink, Lindsay takes a sip of her tea.  
  
" He...he told me so much about you...but he called you Bec so..." Lindsay says after getting a hold of herself.   
  
" He told me about you too."  
  
Lindsay looks up to a smile. The woman seems nice and from what Bobby had told her, she IS very kind. Someone you can really trust. Her curly hair, cut in a short one, making her looks maturer, and more professional, and her formal outfit, she must have been just coming home from work. The smile forming in her lips, the warmth and comfort that that smile brings. Yes, she is a nice woman.  
  
Rebecca also studies Lindsay, understanding the physical attraction in an instance. When she walks to the room. Her elegant way of bringing herself, when walking, sitting, talking, simply, every bit of her. Those deep blue eyes, her beautiful face, that wonderful golden brown hair, everything about her is just beautiful. She gets what it takes to make men bending on their knees.  
  
She also recognizes the sadness in her eyes, behind al those smiles, knowing too another person also having the exact same thing.  
  
" Oh....I see..."   
  
" Actually that's one of the reason why I came here."   
  
Lindsay looks up at her instantly.  
  
" Did Bobby send you here?" Her heart skips a beat with the thought. She looks up hopefully.   
  
Maybe he has changed his mind...how many times has she pictured those thoughts in her head...so many different scenarios...so many alternatives...picturing Bobby comes to see her, or phone her, or trying to contact her....picturing him saying he forgives her, he loves her, still, and that he wants to fight for a 'them' doesn't care what the world will think and that they will face whatever it is on their way, together...wanting so much for those to happen...having those thought so clearly visioned that she really felt those are real, only to have her hopes crashed when she found those are just in her dreams... purely her imagination... Waking up in the middle of the night, crying for the lost of one love she believe is her true love, her only real lov, knowing that love has come to an end...  
  
" No." Bec sees her face falls after just being light up moments ago. Another reason to like this woman, to believe her love, and to understand everything.   
  
" He...i talked to him, believe me i did...but Bobby..he..." A pause. " He has made up his mind..." Bec offers lamely.  
  
She recalls all the times he has sit Bobby down, trying to get him to listen, how each times, comes in vain. Talking about Bobby being stubborn, nothing will get him to change. Seeing him coping in his own way, all on his own, each day, seeing those blue eyes clouded with sadness and despair, makes her doing all the talks.  
  
" Yeah..." Lindsay whisphers.   
  
Her mind goes back to a time, not too long ago, when she last met Bobby. A dinner she won't forget. How awkward that has been, how strange, how ... hard....   
  
Thank God she had John with her that time, she wouldn't know how to survive otherwise. Her swirling emotions, all the pain, the heartache, the guilt. Her parents could have notice all the tension and emotions in the room if John hadn't been doing most of the talk, leading them all in small conversations. Sharing all his stories of life in college, and his youth years. She had stolen some glances to Bobby's way only to find out he had done the same, while adding his two cents in the conversation.   
  
How then, quickly he would look away, not wanting to look in her directions again, how she wanted to cry right then and there, so hurt by his actions...he hadn't forgiven her...he hates her...  
  
And their short time together afterwards, when she was forced 'not really literally' to show him the way out. The silence enveloping them, her plead of being forgiven, her saying sorry for she had lost count how many times, only to have him seeing her, with that eyes full of pain and hurt, and she had to move her eyes away, couldn't stand to see what she had caused.   
  
How she reached out to his hand only to have it shoven away...the pain, the hurt of being rejected, but knowing too, he's entittled to do what he had done...she deserves all the pain... all the emotions...  
  
So they were separated, not even decently saying goodbyes. She still remembers the tears pouring out from her as she stood outside of her house that night, alone, on that cold night, watching his car slowly fade away. Loosing all her hope of them to ever be together...   
  
Bec seeing all the emotions playing in her face, giving her times to relish all those feelings. Knowing, she would come out on her own, when she's ready.  
  
" What's your other reason?" Lindsay looks at Bec again, asks bluntly, her thoughts back to the present.  
  
" I want to see and know you..." Bec smiles at her giving her comfort. Lindsay smiles in return, she really does like this woman.  
  
" Why don't we take a walk, there is this beautiful place behind the house..."  
  
Lindsay suggests to which Bec agrees. Bec follows Lindsay out of the living room, towards the back yard. They walk through a hall full of paintings and family pictures, some of those are of Lindsay's from all of her milestone...the happy smiling faces...They continue to walk side by side in silence, each still relishing the feeling...  
  
" So what has Bobby told you..." Lindsay starts when they are sitted on a bench in the back garden.  
  
" Pretty much everything."   
  
" How is he?" Lindsay didn't even realize she has voiced the question, has been wanting to ask that question since the first time she knows who the woman is, surprised herself she had voiced that question out loud.  
  
Rebecca looks at her, seeing concern, and she would have sworn, love there. Trying to find the answer...  
  
" He's....he's rattled..." Bec continues. " You hurt him pretty badly." Despite the sound to be hurtful words, Bec doesn't have any bad intention in saying them. Only stating the truth both of them have known.  
  
" I didn't mean to..." Lindsay shakes her head, a tear sliding her down her face as she imagine what Bobby's going through, how she had hurt him...  
  
" I know, Lindsay, and you don't owe me any explanation...." A long pause. " I understand."  
  
" You do?" Lindsay looks at her hopefully.  
  
Bec sees the hopefull look, the expentant look, as if Lindsay's trying to find validation over her actions. As much as she thinks that what Lindsay did was morally wrong, how she always thinks a sixteen year old can not just have a relationship with older man, 10 years older, without her parents knowing, and even more so, without telling to the man her real self, but seeing her, knowing her more, understanding her position and situation, she can understand the reason behind all Lindsay's actions.   
  
Furthermore, she respected her, a young girl, fighting for what she believes is her love, going through the length that she had been through. It took a lot of strength though it gains her and the man she loves a lot of heartache, but still she fought. People do stupid things when they're in love, she once told Bobby, how that true.   
  
Rebecca looks deep into Lindsay's eyes, when she tells her the answer.  
  
" Yes, I do....he's hurt, but i think he finally understand why you did that..."  
  
" He told you that?" Lindsay's heart jumps hearing the expected words.  
  
" Not in that exact words...but i have the impression he forgave you for everything that has happened...but to..." Bec can't continue her words, afraid that in doing so she would hurt Lindsay more. She knows full well Bobby has finally undertand and forgive Lindsay, even contemplating the idea of being together again. But all his fears, all his protective feelings hinder him. Thinking the best way is to let her go, he did just that. Not even attempting to meet her, or to talk it out, afraid that in doing so, he would change his mind.  
  
" I understand..."  
  
Lindsay looks away. She's a bit relieved knowing Bobby has understand. She was so afraid he won't. And how she wants him to understand and forgive her, simply because she wants the best for him. That would be the first step to heal. But she knows too, that for them to be together there would be even more thought that Bobby will put into. The way he always trying to protect her, to do the best for her, what he thinks the best anyway...if only he knows...the best for her is to be with him....  
  
Lindsay shakes her head, urging those thoughts to go away, not realising a single tear sliding   
  
down her face again until she hears Bec says.  
  
" And I can see you're hurt too..." The compassionate side of her kicks in, seeing the pain in her eyes, the tear sliding down her face. " How do you holding up?"  
  
Lindsay is a bit surprise with the question and even more so with the sincerity and the concern behind those words.  
  
" I'm holding up....I...I'll be okay..."   
  
She smiles a small smile, Bec nods in respond, knowing the reality. It's still a long way to heal, a lot of heartache and pain. She had witnessed another person, dealing with the exact same thing every single day. Another person also having been shred from love, his love. That sorrow she always notice, even when he smiles, and now, she sees the same expression. Torn, between following their head or their heart. Knowing, so many things will be on their way, but knowing too the pain in separating this way.  
  
Bec knows it must be even harder. Loosing a loved one, is already a great agony, and loosing him/her with painful separation, giving up though knowing they still have feeling for each other, is even much harder. Knowing their stories, understanding a little of their love, she knows how hard it must have been for both of them. And as much as she disagree with Lindsay, she feels for her.  
  
Lindsay wonders when she would be okay, or rather, whether or if she would be okay. The feeling can't just go away, not when she's feeling so strong. The way she always remember him, every little thing just remind her of him. Each time she goes to their park, or even passing by, their favourite restaurant and store. Even this house, her own house, holds a memory of him. Their meeting here, in the living room, their last meeting on the front yard, all are reminders of him.  
  
But she knows she must forget him, no more looking back. It's a love, lost. She has to try.   
  
So she immersed herself in her school, trying to achieve her dreams, going to Harvard, being a PERSON. Someone, she would be proud of, someone that everyone would be proud of. She will proove that she's not just a little girl, that she has her own mind, her own life and she knows what to do for herself and for her future.  
  
Bec sees determination behind her words, seeing a strong woman, trying to cope with her problems and pain. Remembering the same expression on Bobby she just saw that day, when he had told her everything. Seeing also that determination in his eyes, everyday since. The love, the hurt, the pain...she sees all again now, in another pair of blue eyes, belong to this beautiful woman, sitting beside her.  
  
" He loves you Lindsay...and meeting you now....i can see why..."   
  
Lindsay too chokes up to respond, no points in hiding or holding her tears now, as they slide freely on her face, when she hears the heartfelt words. Bec continues her thoughts, voicing only the truths. She see a glimpse of what Bobby must have seen, a beautiful woman, with all her strengths and weaknesses. Her flaws, and her qualities, making a woman so complicated yet she can see, so beautiful.  
  
" I mean my first thought when he told me and believe me it's the truth was that he's crazy and he needs eyeglasses." Lindsay laughed though her tears, wiping them, looking again into Bec's eyes, smiling a little.  
  
" I mean...he told me you were sixteen and..." Bec shakes her head, when she sees Lindsay looks away, seemingly hiding the tears that flowing again. That is not why she's coming here. Truth to be told, she has no idea what brought her here in the first place, beside the fact that she really wants to see her. Wants to understand everything, more.  
  
Lindsay likes this woman even more, there is this thing about her that makes her so special. She can understand now why Bobby always count her as his bestfriend, always respects her, and loves her. From what he has told her, and knowing the woman now herself, Lindsay can see that their friendship is just so close and so beautiful. Bonding as friends, caring and supporting each other, unconditionally. How she wishes she has that kind of friendship too...  
  
" He's so lucky to have you, Bec..."  
  
Lindsay smiles, looking at Bec. Bec is so touch with the words. She looks at Lindsay carefully, studying her every move. Knowing she is a nice person. All that she has heard, all the stories, and meeting her today, knowing her a bit, has proven that her opinion is true. She also sees a woman, not a kid, not only that sixteen years old girl, a teenage girl, but a sixteen years old, with the mind, a heart, and vision of an adult. A woman. And she likes her, Bobby was right, when he said that she would love Lindsay when she meets her, cos she does. She's a beautiful woman, inside and out.  
  
" He's even luckier when he had you..." Lindsay smiles bitterly at that.   
  
" I have never seen him happier, and more in love, Lindsay..." Bec pause, seeing a hint of sadness on that beautiful face. " well...maybe that's because I've never seen him in love at all..." Lindsay lets out a small laugh on that. Bec's a little relieved, she gets the exact reaction with that comments. She wants to take that sadness away.  
  
They both fell to silence again.  
  
" So...what's your plan now?" Bec asks after a while.  
  
Lindsay looks at her, feeling like she's talking to an oldfriend, knowing she can trust her fully.  
  
" Working on my future, do the best i can in everything...i want to be useful..and benefits other people."  
  
" That's all...no..." A pause " What about Bobby..."   
  
Bec decides to take the plunge. If Bobby won't do something about it, maybe Lindsay would. She's not sure if that's the best, and she's even more surprised she even suggested the idea. It's a crazy idea, all the things they would have to go through, all the contras. But seeing them hurting, obviously, in front of her eyes, she just feels like she should do something, at least make them think of the idea, offering them her support.  
  
" I would support Bobby, no matter what..." Bec says.  
  
Lindsay looks deeply into Bec's eyes, knowing sincerity there. Honestly, the first time she met Bec, she was afraid that Bec would launch into some ranting or venting, or a whole bunch of other things, admonishing her for what she had done, for what she had caused. But all the friendship, the support there, really taken her by surprise. But to be with Bobby...  
  
" It would be hard if we want to be together...." A pause. " I want to fight for him..i really do...but what's to fight when he doesn't want to be with me...when he..."  
  
Lindsay shakes her head again, the pain of being given up, of not being fought for, by her love. How she loves him, and how she wishes he would just believe in her, and fight for them to be together. But knowing Bobby as she does, understanding his fear of love, his fear of not good enough for her, the way he always selflessly puts her needs on his first priority, she can understand his actions, appreciating it even, though it still hurts.  
  
" Do you regret it?" Bec asks, breaking Lindsay's train of thoughts.  
  
" No...I don't regret it...the only thing that i regret is hurting him, the way that i had..."  
  
His sorrowful face came to her vision, and she just has to shake her head, urging those pictures to go away. " but i never regret being with him , our times together...." She looks at Bec, smiling a bit remembering the good times. " i just wish...I just wish i didn't have to hurt him to have those times...." Lindsay trails off, feeling the familiar path on her face, being wet with tears again.  
  
" I love him, Bec, I really do...and I'm sure of my feeling...It's not some crush teenagers have and I wasn't trying to runaway from my problems when I made the decission to be with him.." Lindsay stops, feeling the pain his words still caused, on their fight, that night on his apartment, a night when all her dreams have been shattered.  
  
" and i certainly didn't do it intentionally...it's just...it's just...happen...." She falters a bit on her last word.   
  
" It wasn't easy at all, lying to him, hiding this...thing..." Lindsay says with disdain, hating the fact, her age, stupid numbers that has cost her, her love.  
  
" I... I really wanted to feel all those happiness , to cherish all the times I had with him...knowing that somehow that would end... that we would be separated... and that was so...hard..." Lindsay chokes out at her last words, remembering all those feelings, all her fear and worries should Bobby or someone else knows... All the time, she realised she had lied to Bobby, betraying him in a way, he would be so hurt for... She knew yet she still did that, only because of her love... She just wanted to be with him, and love him... in the time that was given, before it would be taken away...   
  
" But his judgment and...I knew If he found out that would be the end...and it was so hard...I used to stay up, in the middle of the night, just watching him sleeping by my side, holding his hands, touching him, ....afraid if I let go..or I let myself to sleep....he would gone..."  
  
Bec takes a hold of Lindsay's hand, offering her support, Lindsay smiles despite her tears.  
  
" I knew one day when he knows, he would be hurt and... I'm so afraid of that day... I really wanted him to fight for us should he knows the truth.. that he would just forget everything and just concentrate on us.. on our love.. that he loves me in a way that would make him wants to be with me more than anything.. "  
  
She looks down, to their joined hands.   
  
" But if we're together....I don't know...there are a lot of things to overcome..and...I know he always wanted to do what he thinks is the best for me... " Lindsay stops her sentences, feeling she's revealing too much. She just can't go through that whole emotional conversation again.  
  
" I'm sorry, Bec..I just can't...." Lindsay's a bit ashamed with all the tears, she hates to be weak, and she always thinks crying is one of them. She can't believe how much she had cried the past few months.  
  
" It's okay, Linds....really..." Bec smiles understandingly.  
  
They fell to a longer silence, and before they know it, it's night already. The light from the city competing with the stars above, a beautiful night on that beautiful spring.  
  
" It's so beautiful here, isn't it..." Lindsay says breaking the silence.  
  
" Yeah...." Bec agrees, taking a look at the city bellow.  
  
" Look Lindsay, I better get going it's late..." Bec looks at her watch.  
  
" Sure...Thank you so much Bec..." Lindsay says with sincerity. She stands up, looking at Bec, feeling a big burden on her heart has been lifted a little, talking to her, hearing all the things about Bobby, has helped her to heal some of the guilt and the pain.   
  
" You're wellcome."  
  
They holds each other for a while, and smile when pulling back.  
  
Lindsay walks Bec back to her car in the front yard, saying goodbyes, like close friends, but when she's about to moves away, Lindsay runs and stops the car, leaning on Bec's side, looking deeply into her eyes, pleading...  
  
" Bec, please ... please take care of him..."   
  
Bec finds a lot more reasons to love this woman, and she promises wholeheartedly,  
  
" I will..."  
  
Lindsay smiles, watching as Bec drives away, knowing Bobby is in good hands.  
  
************  
  
End of Part Three  
  
I know..kinda...hmmmm....my personal opinion on this...it's kinda strange...but i just thought...well...i'm just gonna post it...hope somebody will enjoy it...;[  
  
I always love how the office bonds, every member have this special connection with each other, and i know Linds and Bec have that too, and i believe that's not only because they work in the same place everyday, i just thought even if they met somewhere else, they would still like each other....so....that's why i wrote this...hmmmmm....just hope you guys like it...  
  
And also, knowing Bec, she just wants to save the world...oooh i don't know....i'm rambling again....i'll just stop...;]  
  
Ooh, and btw, I'm sooooo confuse now, I have so many different things as to where I'm going with the story, can't figure out which are the best [ trust me....some crazy ideas there...one of them is having Bobby married to Sara so i could just turn the whole situation on the show...Yuck...I just diminished that idea right away...grrhhh...hate that ..sorry...'slut' hehe right, Lynds? ]   
  
So, this is one of the idea....just tell me if you like it or not...I'll think of something later  
  
[ hehe, like a teaser, right????]  
  
" Bobby, Mr. Miller is here with his lawyer." Lucy announces to her boss, standing inside of his office.  
  
" Where?"  
  
" Conference room." Lucy smiles secretively to her boss, as he stands up and makes his way to the door, making Bobby wonder.   
  
" Is there anything else, Lucy?" Bobby asks quizzically, stopping in front of her.  
  
" The lawyer? She's young, beautiful, and sexy too..." Lucy answers in a whispher.  
  
" Lucy!!!" Bobby admonishes her, and starts walking again.  
  
" What?? It's true Bobby, i think you should date her. " Lucy nods her head to further emphasizes her point.  
  
Bobby just gives her a glare in return, only to have Lucy stick out her tongue at him. Bobby only shakes his head at the teenager's antique, wondering again why he had hired the teenager in the first place.  
  
  
  
Bobby enters the conference room, and is about to greet his guests when he recognize the woman standing in front of him.  
  
" Lindsay...."  
  
******** 


	4. You're still the one

Title : The Story Of Us  
  
Author : Faith  
  
Summary : Please read previous part... ;D  
  
Disclaimer : How many times do I have to say 'they're not mine'?? Okay, one more time wouldn't hurt anyone...they are not mine...;[ Okay except John...hehe...he's totally mine, and I love him... but you can always borrow him if you want :D, I'm not that stingy...;]  
  
Dedication: EVERYONE for THE LOVELY FEEDBACK and EVERYONE who has read this story....  
  
Part 4  
  
" Bobby, Mr. Miller is here with his lawyer." Lucy announces to her boss, standing inside of his office.  
  
" Where?"  
  
" Conference room." Lucy smiles at her boss, as he stands up and makes his way to the door, making Bobby wonder.   
  
" Is there anything else, Lucy?" Bobby asks quizzically, stopping in front of her.  
  
" The lawyer? She's young, beautiful, and sexy too..." Lucy answers in a whisper.  
  
" Lucy!!!" Bobby admonishes her, and starts walking again.  
  
" What?? It's true Bobby, I think you should date her. " Lucy nods her head to further emphasizes her point.  
  
Bobby just gives her a glare in return, only to have Lucy stick out her tongue at him. Bobby only shakes his head at the teenager's antique, wondering again why he had hired the teenager in the first place.  
  
  
  
Bobby enters the conference room, and is about to greet his guests when he recognizes the woman standing in front of him.  
  
" Lindsay...."  
  
******  
  
It was simply, the strangest, most uncomfortable meeting both Bobby and Lindsay ever had. Trying to keep everything professional, mostly because of their clients sitting there, while dealing with so many different kinds of emotions inside. Lindsay had just figure out the meeting with Bobby right before she left for this office, been lujacked the case by one of her colleague. How she wants to strangle him right after the meeting.  
  
While Bobby had no idea of the lawyer on this case, thankfully though, the case is not really that complicated. Both sides want to do things civilly, settling the case, and soon the meeting was over.  
  
" Thank you so much, Mr. Donnell." Lindsay extends her hand.  
  
" You're welcome." Bobby shakes her hand, feeling the familiar sensation in him, touching her again, feeling her so close, looking into those eyes, he can not believe that after years, she still able to gives him those feeling, even more.   
  
Walking her out of the office, he just follows his heart this time.  
  
******  
  
" You met him again?" John almost screams from the other side of the phone, forcing Lindsay to move away the phone, smiling as she does so. True, meeting Bobby is quite an experience, she's glad she could share it with someone.   
  
" You heard me John, yes...I met him again...today..."  
  
Lindsay feels like the fate has played again with her this time, she runs into Bobby again. Her first love.   
  
" So...."  
  
" So...."  
  
They talk simultaneously, before Lindsay breaks into a small laugh, picturing her brother now, he must be in one of those 'my sister's crazy she's killing me with curiosity -expression' she loves so much.  
  
  
  
" Princess...please don't play games with me, as much as I love twenty question, I don't want to do that now..."  
  
" Funny! But alright...nothing happened...." Lindsay smiles, sitting on the couch, flipping through the remotes, before settling for 'ER' on the television.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Well, we just had the meeting.." Lindsay replies despondently.  
  
" Awkward..." John supplies knowingly, nodding his head despite the fact Lindsay won't be able to see.  
  
" Very.... trust me, you don't want to know... and well...thank Goodness the clients are not that difficult we settled already...."  
  
" And..."  
  
" And what? That's all..."  
  
" No Princess...there's something you don't tell me...you're doing that thing..."  
  
" What thing?"  
  
" The thing you do when you get nervous or hiding something from your cute big brother ...I can hear you from here...." John teases.  
  
" What? I am not..." Lindsay denies hotly.  
  
" Lindsay...."  
  
" Okay..okay..." A sighs. " He asked me to go to dinner Friday...as in two days from now..."  
  
" What????" John is surprised again.  
  
" Well...he actually ask for tonight but.... I just thought it would be better if I settled for a day where I can prepare..."  
  
Lindsay trails off. Meeting with Bobby again, after a very long time, giving her somewhat unsettling feeling. She had heard about him, reading about him as well, from the newspaper, having her lectures and friends mention his name once in a while, commenting his tactics and strategies.   
  
Bobby has made quite a reputation. Being one of the top-notch criminal defense attorney, and together with the other member of the firm, has become one of the famous law firms in Boston. Donnell, Young, and Frutt, who from Boston law community hadn't heard that name. Winning cases after the other, and doing their controversial strategies, has made their name. Lindsay is brought back to the present by the sound of her brother calling her name.  
  
" Lindsay..."  
  
The protective brother is on the move again, he knows everything, and doesn't want his sister being torn ever again, knowing how painful that would be. He pretty much know, the feeling is still there, just buried after all this years, but still, it's there...  
  
Knowing how many failed relationship, her sister had encountered, some of the reason, he's kind of certain because her still, burning flames for Bobby, though most part is her fear in commitment and relationship. Her insecurities, of being left by people she loves.  
  
" I know, you're worried...but I just thought we would you know...talk...resolve some unsettled issues...It's just a friendly dinner..." Lindsay tries to reason, remembering Bobby's nervous invitation, smiling a little at the thought.  
  
" What about you...I just..." John sighs with the worries he feels.  
  
" I know you're worried about me, I know it took me a long time to forget what has happened, I know you don't want me to get hurt again, but I'm a big girl, John...I know how to take care of myself...I know what I'm doing..." Lindsay explains reassuringly.  
  
" Lindsay...."  
  
" John...I promise, I'll be okay...I can take care of myself..." A pause " I need to do this, I want to do this... I...I need this...." Lindsay trails off again.  
  
" You're sure about this?" John still can't let go of his worries.  
  
" Yes, and you can always kick his ass, if he does something wrong...I mean after taking that Karate class I'm sure..." Lindsay jokes, trying to ease her brother's concern.  
  
She is really looking forward to this meeting, wanting the entire past problem to be solved.  
  
" Poor OLD Bobby..." John teases, finally giving up, though still worried of his sister.  
  
" We're not going there again, John!"  
  
" I bet some white hair or wrinkles already there!"  
  
" John if you don't stop teasing me I'll leave..."  
  
" Okay...let's change the topics... hmmmmm..." John muses, " How's Helen?"  
  
" Ha...Helen? Poor change of topic...You really want to know?" Lindsay smiles. Her brother and Helen are just like cat and dog, oil and water. They always fight with each other, playfully... she loves the times when they all together...misses those times so much...  
  
" She's out on her date by the way..."  
  
" No...actually, not really, but you're gonna hung up the phone if I ask one more thing about Mr. D"  
  
John says teasingly, referring to how they used to call Bobby in the past.  
  
" You bet I will!!"  
  
" Okay...so How's Mr. B"  
  
" Who???"  
  
" Mr. Bobby, Princess..." John explains calmly.  
  
Lindsay slams the phone down, laughing as she does, hating but at the same times loving her brother so dry sense of humor. She counts the seconds, and on her fifth counts the phone rings again...  
  
" No more talking about Mr. B, John...." Lindsay smiles through the phone...  
  
" Okay.... fine.... you win!"  
  
" Don't I always...so tell me about Tanya..." Lindsay smiles, remembering her brother's crush, that beautiful Russian doctor he's infatuated by.  
  
" Oh please...Tanya again?"  
  
" Yup...Tanya again...so.... any progress there?" Lindsay asks, smiling wider.  
  
" You're still not giving up on trying to be our matchmaker, aren't you?" John asks despondently.  
  
" Yes, I am still not giving up on trying to be your matchmaker. You guys make a cute couple." She answers firmly, nodding her head indulgently.  
  
" Tanya and I do not and will never make a cute couple." John denies, not really strongly, making Lindsay smiles even more.  
  
" Yeah... yeah... keep telling yourself that...I know how much you like her though. Just wait till I get there the next time, you'll have her in no time..." Lindsay makes herself comfortable, putting her foot on the table in front of her, a bowl of popcorn on her lap, coffee on the table, preparing for a long Wednesday routine chat with her brother.  
  
They chat away about everything and anything, laughing over some funny stories...before saying goodnight, resting, to face another day.  
  
********  
  
" Bec...hi..."  
  
Bobby looks up from the paper he seems to be reading, though the truth, his mind is so far away, when Bec knocks the door, and coming in to his office, that night.  
  
" Hei...Lucy told me..." Bec goes straight to the point. No point in going around the bush, now. She's wanted to talk to Bobby after Lucy told her about, in Lucy's words ' the cute babe' she thought Bobby should date. Bec has been on the court all day, with Jimmy on their case, so she missed the meeting with Lindsay.   
  
" So...it's really 'the Lindsay Dole'...." Bec half asking half stating.  
  
" Yup...It's her...Lindsay Dole..." Bobby puts down the paper, looking into his best friend's eyes.  
  
" I can't believe after so many years...." Bobby trails off, shaking his head.  
  
" She's living in the same town, Bobby, doing the same profession ...you just can meet her everywhere..." Bec points out for him.  
  
" Yeah...but we didn't...never...not until today..." Bobby offers lamely.   
  
He has heard about Lindsay for numerous times. She had made her own name. One of the most respected young attorneys In Boston, graduated from Harvard with honors, getting a job at a prestigious law firm, and soon makes her way to the top. Focusing more on civil law, she had won so many cases. The first victory and probably one of the most famous is that Tobacco case. A case that not only won her millions in the amount of money, but also captured the attention of the whole Boston Law Community and also the press. Gaining her their respect, attention, and admiration. Yes, she has made her name.  
  
" So...what's next?" Bec asks casually, noticing how Bobby looks at anywhere but her, seeming to be uneasy. He must be hiding something.   
  
" We're having dinner this Friday...." Bobby answer softly after a while, prepared for what's sure to be a shock response after.  
  
" What???"  
  
" Bec... it's only dinner...I just want to know her...I mean catching up some stuff..." Bobby offers, but Bec knows better.  
  
" Bobby...are you thinking..."  
  
Bec looks at Bobby with her imploring eyes, she knows how hooked up Bobby is, still, by this woman, she had seen him going through countless terrible dates, most set up by their friends. She had seen him trying to get past her only to have it fails. In all these years, no one has come even close to make Bobby have a crush on, let alone fall in love. No one. So, finally, he puts all his energy on work and his career, never really thought of his personal life.   
  
Bobby knows lying to Bec would be useless. She knows and reads him so well. His first instinct when meeting Lindsay today was to be with her again. All those feelings he had been trying to bury, all the emotions... all come out to the surface. He had forgiven Lindsay a long time ago, has since trying to move up, trying to be a better man, so that one day, he would feel that he deserve to feel happiness, to finally able to have the courage of fighting for his love.  
  
The first time he heard about Lindsay's achievement, he had been so proud, realizing that he had made the right choice for her that time, when he let her go. Now, she can do all the things she wants to do. She can achieve her dreams of going to Harvard, helping people in need, do all her noble goal.  
  
He couldn't count how many times he had wanted to meet her, to see her, to again, feeling those amazing things when being with her. But each time, he just step back, too afraid to get hurt. Afraid that it would just open an old wound hasn't healed completely.   
  
Trying to forget her, only to have it failed, giving up finally, knowing it was useless to try. So, he loves her from afar. Afraid that if he had come too close, he wouldn't be able to stay away, and he needed to stay away.   
  
But meeting her today, he just wants her to be in his arms again, having again all those feeling she brought for him when they were together, so happy, so carefree, so at ease, so... beautiful... he's just afraid that this time, she doesn't want him anymore...   
  
" After so many years, and she still have the same effect on me...even more...." He shakes his head, smiling a little " I've never felt like this... I tried to forget her...but..." Bobby looks at Bec, trying to make her understand, trying to convey his feeling.  
  
" You still love her..." Bec states knowingly.  
  
" Yes...." Bobby answer with conviction, his voice falters a bit, with the fear that Lindsay won't be feeling the same anymore..." And even if I don't I'll fall for her again, in an instance..."  
  
" But you do..."  
  
" Yes, I do..." A pause. " I want her back..." He says again.  
  
" Bobby are you sure?" Bec sees into her friend's eyes, seeing nothing but determination there.   
  
" I've never been more sure in my life....I want her Bec, more than I have ever wanted any other thing in my life, she's the only one I can envisioned my future with, the only one making me whole and complete...making me at home... " Bobby looks at Bec, a smile playing on his lips as he recalls those beautiful moments that have filling his heart. " I love her...." He voices the only things he knows for sure, the only thing he never doubts of.  
  
" Good luck!!!!" Bec smiles, and continues as an afterthought." She's a great woman."  
  
" She is...." Bobby does a double take. " Have you...have you...met her, Bec?" He asks out of the blue.  
  
" Hmmmmm...well..." Bec is a bit undetermined whether she should tell him or not. " Well... Yes...few days after you told me...I...I came to see her." She's watching Bobby's face. Looking for some sign of what his reaction is, but he remains expressionless. " I'm sorry, Bobby...." Bec says after a while.  
  
" For what?" Bobby looks at her surprised.  
  
" For not telling you...or..."  
  
" You have every right to meet her and know her.... It's okay, Bec...." Bobby smiles, easing the uncomfortable feeling away.  
  
" Okay...well... I'm leaving now.... you're not coming home?"  
  
" I think I'll stay here for a while..." Bobby smiles and sees Bec walking to the office door...  
  
" Bec..." She turns around. " Thank you...."  
  
" You're welcome." They smile understandingly at each other, a smile from years of friendship.  
  
Bec leaves the office; leaving Bobby with his own thought, still thinking about the most expected dinner he's ever had.  
  
*******  
  
" YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Helen is screaming, literally, jumping up from the couch, pacing around their living room, so agitated.  
  
" You're having dinner with Bobby Donnell? The Bobby Donnell? I mean that jerk freeing all the guilty guys off???" Helen knows she's been so harsh about her comments, but after loosing yet another case to this so-called Bobby Donnell, she feels like she's entitled to call him by any name. " How did it happen???"  
  
" Helen!!!!" Lindsay admonishes her best friend and roommate. " Please sit down...you're making me dizzy..."  
  
" I can't believe this!" Helen turns away suddenly, walking towards Lindsay, pointing angrily.  
  
" Answer me Dole, Are you dating this guy...this..." Helen is trying to hold back her next word.   
  
" Jerk!!!!!" And fails, as the word comes out even harsher.   
  
" When did this happened, what have you been hiding from me?????" Helen begins pacing furiously again.  
  
" I'm not dating him, it's just a dinner... a friendly dinner after we settled the case...that's all!!!" Lindsay looks away from Helen's eyes, knowing she would know if she's hiding something instantly. Personally she never know why she never told Helen about their past. They have been friend ever since they started college years ago, have since sharing everything together, loving each other like sisters. She told Helen everything, right up until the most embarrassing moments she had, but somehow she never had the courage to tell her about this, though she's dying to say it.  
  
" Not DATING!!!" Helen is still furious, not really noticing Lindsay's action. " NOT DATING, yes right it's a friendly dinner...it's just celebration after the case.... next thing I know it would turn into another dinner and then another and ..BOOM...you guys would...oh hell...I don't even want to think about that now." Lindsay smiles through Helen's overreacted ranting.  
  
" I mean it's not that I'm not happy you're dating again, I mean after Chris you deserve..." She notices Lindsay's discomfort hearing the name, and stops. " I'm Sorry, Linds..." Helen says softer and goes to sit beside Lindsay, holding her hand, offering her comfort.  
  
" It's okay..." Lindsay smiles at Helen, knowing she didn't mean any harm when she mentions the name.   
  
" But Bobby Donnell????? Lindsay... you're my best friend...." Helen whines...looking at her...  
  
" So???" Lindsay is a bit confused.  
  
" I know he's kind of cute and all but..." A pause as Helen sighs heavily, and look at Lindsay.   
  
" Do You know what HE did today??? He cross my witness, and DAMN he ruin my whole case.... and that guy is SO GUILTY I could just nail him in, if only that stupid witness didn't fall for Bobby Donnell's baby blues... that JERK..." Helen is back into her angry mood.  
  
" So...I take it...you lost..." Lindsay knows how Helen hates loses.  
  
" YES...and you're DATING HIM." Helen turns back to Lindsay. " Lindsay... you can do so much better than him, I heard so many bad things about him in the courthouse..."  
  
Helen has heard some rumors going on in the courthouse about this Bobby Donnell, though knowing most of them are probably not true, but still, she's worried for her friends. Lindsay has had too many heartache and pain, she just doesn't want her to be hurt again, especially by this ...jerk...  
  
" Helen..." Lindsay sighs. " You know those gossips are not true...remember when they make rumors about me going out with Judge Ripley?"   
  
Helen looks at Lindsay.  
  
" I'm just worried about you, that's all..." A pause. " And I like Judge Ripley more...he's gorgeous... and he did like you..." Lindsay smiles.  
  
" Helen... I'm not dating him...so stop worrying..." She stands up, looking through the window; it's a perfect opportunity to tell Helen, everything.  
  
" I just need to do this...."  
  
" You NEED to have dinner with Bobby Donnell..." Helen supplies. " Why?" She asks sarcastically.  
  
Lindsay ignores Helen's tone, and decides to tell her everything.  
  
" We...we had a history...a past... and I want to have this dinner with him...to solve that problem, so I could move on..."  
  
Lindsay means every word that she said. All this years, behind her mask of being okay, and happy...there's always that sadness in her heart, heartache, hasn't been healed completely...the pain of being left and given up, rejected, the pain of hurting someone she so deeply love, and hasn't been forgiven.... And she wants those to go away...  
  
" What are you talking about?" Helen's somewhat confused. " You're saying...are you saying you've dated him before? When? I know all your boyfriends...."  
  
" It was way before...before we met..."  
  
" But we met in college that means..." Helen does a mental calculation; only to have it fails, as she can't come up with a great conclusion. She looks up at Lindsay with a confuse gaze...  
  
" I was sixteen when we dated...."  
  
" WHAT?????" Helen's eyes got big by surprise. " But he's like... he's like...."  
  
" 10 years older than me, I know...he didn't know Helen... I told him I was 21..."  
  
" Well, he's stupid... that's for sure... I mean even now... without those make up... you will still look like 16 he..." Helen stops, when Lindsay glares at her. She just has to stay quiet, it's something important for Lindsay, that one she can tell, she's doing one of her nervous nail-biting thing.  
  
" Sorry...Linds... please continue..."  
  
" My life... that time... it was so... complicated... so hard... I just lost my grandmother... and remember when I told you about Teri?" Lindsay asks referring to the person she thought was her best friend.  
  
" Yes...that bitch!!!" Helen hates Teri, having met her couple of times, knowing how she had hurt Lindsay with all her actions, even until now.   
  
" I just had my first fight with her... finding out what she really thinks... and her relationship with David..." Lindsay's eyes flicker with pain, still remembering those feeling of betrayal she felt. " I lost two best friends, the friends that I always thought would always be there for me... at the same time... and then on top of that...out of nowhere... my parents told me they wanted to get a divorce... I felt so alone...and so...I don't know...It was a very hard time..." Lindsay smiles bitterly remembering the time she had been so lost...  
  
" And then I met Bobby..." Helen sees the soften of her eyes when she mentions his name, never seen that before, knowing it's a real thing.  
  
" We met on this beautiful park..." Her mind goes back to a time long ago.  
  
~ *** ~  
  
" You come from somewhere around here? cos I've been here for a while and I've never seen you before..." Lindsay asks the young man sitting beside her on the bench, seemingly deep in thought, just trying to make small conversation.  
  
" It's my first time here...in this park after a very long time..." Bobby looks at the woman smiling at him, with that beautiful smile, looking at him with a little tilt of her head into the side, so ...elegant.  
  
" Yeah?" The woman asks again.  
  
" Yeah...my mom used to bring me here when I was a kid..." Bobby answer, and not even knowing why, has told her something he had never told people before, so easily. " She passed away... about ten years ago...cancer..."  
  
" Oh I'm sorry about your Mom, and I didn't mean ..." Lindsay makes the apology, feeling bad for having asked the question.  
  
" Forget about it..." Bobby replies and smiles.  
  
" I just..."  
  
" It's okay..."  
  
Bobby smiles and takes her hands, squeezing it, assuring her, looking through her eyes. Lindsay is surprised with the actions, yet, she's not moving or pulling her hand away, just looking into his eyes, seeing sincerity there, he's not mad, and he does seem nice. She smiles back, relaxed.  
  
Bobby realized what he's been doing, holding a woman's hand he barely knows, he let go of her, though feeling sorry, but he has to, saying 'I'm sorry' to which she replies with a smile and a nod of 'it's okay'.  
  
" I'm Lindsay, by the way...Lindsay Dole..." Lindsay extends her hands, liking the man instantly.  
  
" Bobby Donnell." Bobby takes her hand, shakes it a little too long, before both breaks into laughter of how strange they have been acting.  
  
" So, you live around here?" Bobby asks after a while.  
  
" No...I just visit here once in a while...I love this park...so beautiful..."  
  
" Yeah..." They smile at each other, enjoying the view.  
  
" So..."  
  
" Lindsay..."  
  
They say simultaneously. Lindsay smiles, offering him to go first.  
  
" What are you drawing?" Bobby motions to the sketchbook on her lap.  
  
" Just some stuff...."  
  
" May I..." Lindsay's hesitant for a moment before looking into his eyes, giving him her answer.  
  
" Sure..."  
  
~ *** ~   
  
" You let him see your pictures?" Helen's a bit surprise. Lindsay's pretty much closed off about herself. Her pictures are parts of her she rarely share with people, because they show who she really is, her feeling, and her emotions.  
  
" Yes..I did... I felt like I could trust him...and I always know I could...." Lindsay smiles, remembering all the good times. " So...we met almost everyday after... talking about everything and anything...and before we know it...we fell in love..." Lindsay smiles remembering all those lovely moments she still cherishes within her heart.  
  
" What happened then?" Helen sees the love clearly on Lindsay's face, even now, wondering what has caused the separation.  
  
" He found out the truth...he didn't take it well... and so... we went our separated ways..." Lindsay offers shortly, sadly.  
  
" Lindsay..." Helen sees the sadness enveloping her friend instantly, her heart goes for her, and it must have been so hard for Lindsay.  
  
" It was hard, Helen... but I finally able to be okay..."  
  
" Really????" Helen knows better. All this time when she sees a hint of sadness in her eyes, her fear of love and relationship, how she tends to run from love... She never really understand why... and now, she had a glimpse of what's those reasons are...  
  
Lindsay looks at her best friend's face that's full of concern, and knows she can't lie to her.  
  
" Not really..." She whispers shakily. " I loved him, Helen, and I was ready to put all my future at risk, I was ready to give up all my dreams and to follow him, to be with him... but he didn't want me..." Lindsay trails off, feeling the familiar emotions, the heartache, the pain, buried inside of her, resurface again.   
  
Helen not knowing what else to do, just holds her hands tighter, offering support.  
  
" That's why I need this... I need to talk to him... after all this years... I want to be able to move on fully, to be okay...again..."  
  
" But Lindsay..." Helen's worries reach out a whole new level, realizing the effect Bobby has on her friend. She just wants her to be happy.  
  
" You're sure about this?"  
  
Lindsay smiles, remembering her brother's exact same question; she's so lucky to have two person cares so deeply for her. And she answers the same.  
  
" Yes...I'm sure."  
  
" So...Bobby Donnell...huh???" Helen says after a while, smiling teasingly, wanting to lighten the mood.   
  
" What???" Lindsay goes on alert; Helen is in one of her mood.  
  
" I just never thought you'd fall for those blues, I always thought you love brown better...."  
  
Helen adds.  
  
" Helen..."  
  
" But then again... he's kinda cute...and he does have a great body too..." Helen winks at her, smiling naughtily.   
  
" Tell me something Linds...was he good???" Helen smiles wider, winking again at Lindsay. There's no mistaken as to what Helen is referring to.  
  
" Helen!!!" Lindsay admonishes her throwing a pillow, blushing as she does so.  
  
" He's good. " Helen says smugly and nods understandingly, making Lindsay blushes even more.  
  
******  
  
Bobby rides the elevators, bouncing his feet nervously, a single rose on his hand, marooned rose, one of Lindsay's favorite. The ding of the elevator brought him to her floor. He search down the hall for her apartment, and finds it, summoning up all his courage before ringing the bell.  
  
" I'll get it!!!" Helen races to the front door, laughing when Lindsay, who's trying to compete with her, almost lost balance. " Linds... you shouldn't be running with those high heels..." Helen says trough her laughs, opening the door, still laughing.  
  
" Hei...Bobby...What a surprise!" She greets cheekily.   
  
" Helen? " Bobby is somewhat confused, has he gone to the wrong apartment, but Lindsay's figure comes to his view, and he smiles, taking in her beauty. Falling, all over again, for how many times, he doesn't know.   
  
" Hei..." Lindsay greets him, smiling as she does so, thinking how he still has those effects on her after this many years, that blue eyes, the smile forming on his lips.   
  
Helen looks between the two who just stand there, staring at each other. " Okay...forget I'm here..." Helen opens the door wider, motioning Bobby to get in.  
  
" I'm sorry... I didn't know you guys are roommates..."   
  
" Well, now you know..." Helen replies a little harsh, still a little ticked off over her lost, earning her a glare from Lindsay. Bobby chooses to ignore her comment.  
  
" Linds... It's for you... " Bobby hands her the flower. Admiring her with his gaze. " You... you look amazing..." He smiles appreciatively.  
  
" Thank You...." She blushes. Bobby shakes his head, they have to go now, and they won't be doing that if he continues looking at her like this.  
  
" You're ready?"   
  
" Yeah..." Lindsay takes her coat, having Bobby helping her to put it on. Smiling when they're done, to each other.  
  
" Bye, Helen..." Lindsay smiles at her, waving a little.  
  
" Bye, Babe...Take care..."  
  
" Goodnight Helen..." Bobby nods politely.  
  
" Yeah, good night." Helen waves to both of them.  
  
" Lindsay..." Helen calls before Lindsay walks out, with Bobby by her side.  
  
" Yes?" Lindsay turns around only to find her best friend holds her tight, too overwhelmed, she just holds her back, feeling the emotions on this hug.  
  
" Just...just take care of yourself, okay...Good luck..." Helen whispers on her ear, making sure Bobby won't listen, and pulls back looks at her best friend with tears bringing in her eyes. Having heard all that happened, she understands how deep the love goes, and knowing all that Lindsay has been through all this years, she just wants the best for her. She doesn't want her to get hurt again, and if this Bobby Donnell ever hurt her...she knows she would be in the first line to give him some lesson....  
  
Lindsay nodded, before turning to Bobby, and taking the arms extended to her.  
  
******  
  
" She always does that before your dates?"   
  
Bobby asks curiously, referring to Helen's weird action, while sitting on the restaurant, breaking the silence. The whole car ride was done in silence. Both dealing with their emotions and feeling of being together again, so close, just the two of them after all this time.  
  
  
  
" No... Not always..." Lindsay answers, smiling. " And it's not a date." She adds belatedly.  
  
The waiter comes to take their order, saving her from further Bobby's question.  
  
" Oh... yeah...right." Bobby replies, feeling a bit uncomfortable, is it just him or Lindsay is being a little hostile.  
  
" It's a nice place." Lindsay says admiring the view their table has. Bobby has a great choice here. " So beautiful...." She smiles at Bobby.  
  
" Yeah... " Bobby admiring yet another beautiful view, agrees completely.  
  
Lindsay looks down, a bit embarrassed with the obvious admiration, while Bobby enjoying her expression. She hasn't changed all that much.   
  
" I heard so much about you..." Bobby starts again after a while.  
  
" Really??"  
  
" Yeah... Law Review, Boston Herald.... you make quite a name..."  
  
" Thanks, You too...."  
  
" Not like you..."  
  
" Sure, You're not..." Lindsay smiles smugly; earning her a fake glare in return, makes her laugh.  
  
" And what is that suppose to mean?"   
  
" Well, Helen's been a great source of so many stories about you..."  
  
" Umff...This can't be good!"   
  
Lindsay laughs over Bobby's fake miserable expression. Loving the relaxing feeling, though knowing that might not be there for long.   
  
Bobby enjoys seeing her laugh, loving every seconds of being with her, that eyes, still the same eyes that always beckon him near, that beautiful face, who's smile he always looks forward to seeing.   
  
Having been separated for years, and now, meeting her again, still with all the qualities that made her, the woman he loves, and even more, he knows, without a doubt, he wants her.   
  
" You look even more beautiful now, Lindsay..." Bobby surprised himself he has said his feeling out loud, hadn't meant to be too blunt.  
  
" Bobby...." Lindsay sighs and looks away. Feeling uncomfortable for she doesn't know why. She's been looking forward to this dinner, but yet, she feels the familiar feeling of fear. He had let her go once, makes her feel so alone and so in pain, she's so afraid she would feel that way again.  
  
The waiter brings their order and they finish their meal in silence, talking occasionally about small stuff. Bobby noticing her discomfort decides that probably she's not ready. She still needs time. A lot to digest at once. Their meeting after years being apart, his taking her to dinner, making clear of his intention. She needs more times.  
  
So he directs the conversation into small stuff, bringing joy and relaxation into it. Enjoying the feeling of being close to her again.  
  
*******  
  
" Why didn't you try to see me, Bobby?" Lindsay asks him suddenly, when they're walking through the park, they're so familiar with, making Bobby a bit taken aback with the question.  
  
" I..." Bobby stops walking, looks deep into her eyes, he knows his reasons, why he had made those decisions.  
  
" Please tell me the truth..." Lindsay looks up, pleading with her eyes. " Did you hate me?" Lindsay asks again after Bobby still not answering her for a while.  
  
She has been through these for too many times, wondering why hadn't he comes for her. Still believing he hasn't forgiven her fully, or even worse, that he has forgotten all about her. And those thoughts hurt her when he still feels so strongly for him.   
  
She has played and imagined so many different things of what his reasons are, trying to understand his actions for not fighting their love, for not trying to have her back. But every time, she always comes to different conclusions, different possibilities, and she just want to know the truth.  
  
" No...no...Lindsay...I didn't and never hate you...never..." Bobby answer vehemently.   
  
" But..."  
  
" I forgave you....years ago...I understand everything that you did....I understand..." Bobby looks into her eyes the whole time he talks, holding both her hands in his.  
  
" Then Why..."  
  
Lindsay looks at him with curiosity. These whole years of not knowing, of questioning, of not even able o forgive herself for what she had done to him. Now, she had gotten the pass key to finally forgive herself completely, to finally free of all those guilt and pain... to finally be really okay again.... He has forgiven her... But still she wonders why... why hasn't he gone to see her...   
  
" I was afraid... I was hurt...confuse... a lot of things happened... that... I needed time to think... to short things through... and I...I just thought you would be better off without me... that I would just stand in your way of being the person you always wanted... I could never give you what you want, Lindsay... that Harvard education, a decent living like..."  
  
Lindsay listens to him, hearing the truth of what she had thought all this time, his reason behind all his actions. He thinks he wasn't good enough for her, he was afraid. She had known that, and she wants to make him see how wrong that thoughts are...  
  
" I didn't need Harvard or any other thing as much as I need you..." She says in a whisper, looking deep into his eyes, hoping he would believe her, but looks away after telling him one thing she always wanted to say to him all this years.   
  
Bobby hears the heartfelt admission, seeing nothing but sincerity and love in her eyes, watching her looks away, hiding the tears bringing in her eyes. How can he ever doubt her, doubt her love. All this years of being afraid, of being so stupidly alone, and those are useless, if only he knew, he would have come to her...  
  
She looks into his eyes again. " I can't count how many times I wanted you to just come after me and..." A tear sliding down her face, she couldn't stop. " I wanted you to fight for us...I..." She looks down, but Bobby tilt her chin up...  
  
" I'm sorry...." Bobby says while wiping her tears. Touching her forehead with his own, lost in the realm of being with her again, of touching her, having her so close. Knowing he had broken his determination of not pushing her too fast, but seeing those tears, noticing her sadness, he only wants to take them away. " I'm sorry..."  
  
Lindsay sighs and pulls away. As much as she loves having him close, she wants him to know that she understand, that she knows his reason. And there are still a lot of things that they have to face. She had been through a lot of things, and she needs time before she's ready.  
  
" No, Bobby... I understand... I really do..." Lindsay looks deeply into his eyes, holding his hands still cupping her face, entwine their fingers. " I understand..." She adds sincerely.  
  
" Forgive me..." Bobby looks at her hopefully. Remembering all those things he had done to her, all the things he had said, all the hurt and pain he had caused... he wishes she would forgive him, and they could move on from there... see where that will go...  
  
" Bobby.... there's nothing to forgive...I mean it was mostly my fault..." Lindsay stops when she sees Bobby shaking his head, she understand he needs the validation, just like she did, he needs her to forgive him for having let her go, and she has forgiven him, she finally has... and how wonderful the feeling is.  
  
" I forgive you..." She strokes his cheek lovingly. Bobby takes her hands, kissing each one after the other, and nervously saying the things he's been dying to say.  
  
" I really want to try for us, Lindsay... I want to fight this time... I don't care what will happen, what will stand in our way, I'll fight it... All this years I try to convince myself that I'll be okay, but I can't ... I can't be really okay... Not without you there by my side..."  
  
" Me too..." Lindsay smiles through her tears, hearing him saying those words, the words she so longs to hear. Way more beautiful than what she had imagined. The words she had lost hope of ever hearing from him...  
  
" Let's try again, Lindsay... let's try it right this time..." Bobby holds her hand even tighter, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
" There's a lot of things happened to me Bobby, I...." Lindsay shakes her head. True, after their separation, she had been through stuff she's not sure she had healed from completely, and she wants to heal...  
  
" I want to know that, I want to share everything with you...I want to face everything...our past...our future...together..."  
  
" Bobby..." Lindsay is scared. It's too soon, too fast, she's not ready.   
  
" I love you, Lindsay...I always has... let's try again... let's..."  
  
" Bobby....please... " Lindsay pulls back a little. Too scared, everything is so fragile, they just met again few days back, they need more time, she needs more time.  
  
" I'm sorry...I...." Bobby realized belatedly what he had been saying. He's too exited to have her there right within his reach, so he tries to convey the things in his heart, trying to let her see, what's been there all along, what always been there all this years, that he didn't think of her feelings as well. He has pushed her and now, he's afraid she would just run.  
  
" I'll wait for you, Lindsay... as long as you need me too..." Bobby smiles, wiping the tears on Lindsay's face tenderly with his hands. " I will wait, okay? Until you're ready. You don't have to do anything. No need to rush..." Bobby looks at her lovingly, he would wait for eternity, if that what it'll take, he's sure of his feeling, even after all this years, years of being apart, and he only feels more in love...   
  
Lindsay can't answer him as the words fail her she nods slightly. She knows she still love him, and knows too, by the look in his eyes, this time, it would be different, but she still needs time to be really ready, to finally able to give freely, there have been so many things happened to her, the pain, and heartache that needs to be healed...  
  
" Now, let's go home...I don't want Helen spreading bad rumors about me if I don't get you back in time. " Bobby jokes trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Lindsay laughs softly, wiping her tears. She looks up at Bobby and sees his sincerity, and love in the blue eyes, she never forgets. Too overwhelmed to speak, she reaches up, and kisses his cheek.  
  
" Thank you, Bobby." She says when pulling back, finally finds her voice.  
  
Bobby smiles, and holds her close, feeling his world complete, perfect finally. He knew there's still a long way before he finally really has her again, but he knows there's a chance there still. He sense a lot has happened in the years that they had separated in the hints of sadness he sees in those beautiful eyes he loves. But he's sure their love would last them through everything. Whatever it is, they'll get through it.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Yay...finish guys, well...it's kinda lame, but whatever ....hehe...by now, I'm sure you know what to do, right??? FEEDBACK???? Let me know what you guys think...;D 


End file.
